Pandora
by neonkoi
Summary: Shinichi is rightfully pandora's guardian. So naturally, when she finds out her favorite elusive thief is after her friend, she protects the gem. And what's that saying? "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Did I mention that Pandora's new favorite hobby is playing matchmaker for a certain detective and thief? Fem!Shin Kaishin- Sarcastic Pandora. You've been warned-
1. Awaken

_**Alright! New story! Here's chapter one people, I really hope you enjoy and leave me a comment! I dedicate this to JarayZ because she is an amazing friend and somehow inspired me. Thank's J-chan and I hope you like the story too.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito(u)**_

 _ **Word count: 3374 - Really long considering how much I usually write. Updates may take awhile because I'm going for lengthy chapters.**_

* * *

Pandora was a peculiar jewel, Shinichi though, gazing at the small red jewel in her hands fondly. Pandora, a she in all rights, was wittily sarcastic and at the same time innocently childish. She had a mind of her own, and often liked to converse with the detective that had come to be her guardian over the years.

No one could hear the gem besides Shinichi of course. Well, she used to at least. Ever since Toichi's accident, Pandora's been silent. And that was years ago. But Shinichi knew Pandora would be waking up soon. She could feel it. She supposed that had something to do with the special bond they shared.

Sighing, She placed Pandora in a small silver locket that was in the form of a fashionable necklace. The locket held Pandora comfortably with no signs of concealment, so thankfully her little buddy Pan-Pan didn't glow under the moonlight with it. That would be a problem. Especially since a certain phantom thief was most likely after her friend. Why else would he hold up gems to the moon and then mutter under his breath, "It's not the one."

If her deduction was correct and KID was actually Kaito Kuroba, Toichi's son. Then she'd be able to understand why. She herself was trying to get revenge on the people that killed her mother's teacher. But at the same time, she needed to stay low. Shinichi was still in the process of taking down the B.O. Her alter ego Conan no longer existed thanks to Haibara.

The antidote, a poison despite having counter effects to the original APTX4869 had left her body in a somewhat unstable condition.

"It has no immediate side effects," Ai had told her after she had taken it. "The occasional spasms would come, most likely when put under stress." Shinichi of course replied with a chirpy, "It's not like I have to hide from an underground syndicate that wouldn't blink an eye to blow me up than hunt down everyone i'm associated with. Yes, absolutely nothing stressful." Haibara apparently wasn't in a happy mood because she glared at the detective before proceeding to whack her across the head.

But that was beside the point now, there was a problem at the moment. An extremely bad problem. Pandora seemed to be waking up _now._ Shinichi was at a KID's heist for Pete's sake (whoever Pete may be..) She was only locked up in a bathroom stall with Pandora because she had sensed her sleepy friend waking. She just didn't think it would be that fast.

She clutched the locket closer to her chest and tried to focus on the voice she had never forgotten as it started to penetrate her head. She made out small whimpers and slight yawns that Pandora had a habit of doing when she woke up even though she didn't need to. The jewel was actually very human like.

' _Shin-chan? Oh! Goodmorni- Why in god's blue sky are you an adult!?'_ The gem shrieked before coming to a realization as multiple memories flooded into her magical mind. ' _Well..'_ Pandora drawled on, pretending to cough. ' _That was rather eventful.'_ Shinichi didn't know whether to roll her eyes or squeal in joy. She settled for clutching her necklace to her chest like her entire life depended on it.

 _'You have no idea how much I missed you.'_ She thought out, knowing Pandora could hear her. She was going to miss having her own mind.

' _I see you've been busy. By the way, totally side-tracked comment here, but you were really adorable as a cross dressing shrunken teenager!'_ Pandora stated with a slight squeal as she organized Shinichi's memories into her own. _'I'm just saying, you were pretty freaking adorable.'_

 _'Oh shut it Pan-Pan.'_

 _'You know you missed me_.'

 _'Of course I did. Right at the moment though, we have more pressing matters, we'll have a celebration party for your return when we get this cleared over.'_ Shinichi thought sternly to the gem,

' _You mean Toichi's son. The one that wants me? Most likely to destroy me.'_ Pandora replied back sadly. She remembered meeting Kaito once with his father. He was such an adorable kid and Toichi was an amazing person. Pandora may be a jewel, but she could feel the sadness whenever she recalled the original Kaito KID.

' _What do you mean?'_ Shinichi asked the gem. ' _Him being Toichi's son is just a theory. I can't prove it yet.'_ She explained.

 _'No, trust me. It's him. Lets just continue with the heist but keep me out of sight. We need to find a way to convince him I'm not dangerous.'_

 _'I suppose you're right, but that means we're going to have to convince him to let us hang out with his civilian identity.'_

 _'Wrong. You're going to have to do it.'_ Pandora corrected thoughtfully. Shinichi grumbled slightly.

 _'It's not going to happen. It's way too far fetched.'_

 _'Just convince him you won't catch him.'_

 _'And what if I am?'_

 _'Shinichi, we both know that's not true. You don't even want too!'_

"Fine." The detective mumbled under her breath, rushing out of the bathroom and to the heist room where KID's target was being held. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Isn't that right Pan-chan?"

' _You betcha Shin-chan~'_

' _Don't call me that please.'_

' _If you can call me Pan-chan, I have all rights to call you Shin-chan.'_

The conversation was cut short as the detective walked through the building and was immediately met by Nakamori-keibu. She was only deemed safe to pass when the inspector nearly ripped off her face with his cheek pulling. She grumbled unhappily and rubbed at her sore cheeks, leaning up against a wall so she had a view of the whole room.

 _'I would have bit him if I had teeth.'_ Pandora commented with a mental scowl. Shinichi found herself nodding along in her head before she sighed.

' _And that's why you weren't graced with teeth my violent friend_.' Shinichi told the jewel distractedly, gazing over the crowd to see if KID was disguised among anyone. She found someone and immediately pointed the person out to Pandora with a slight smirk. _'I spy with my little eyes,'_ Shinichi started.

' _An elusive thief_ ,' The gem finished, smirking alongside the detective. Not that anyone could see, but it made her happier when she could express herself through Shinichi's mind. Such a nice guardian she was stuck with. ' _I can't actually wait to meet him!'_ She told the detective excitedly and Shinichi raised a physical eyebrow.

 _'You saw him through my memories.'_ She reminded the jewel and Pandora rolled her mental eyeballs in distress.

 _'It's different for me. Those were just your memories. Emphasize on "your" and "memories".'_ She explained. ' _It's different in more ways than you suspect.'_

 _'I see.'_ The detective replied, cutting of the conversation in favor a going towards the thief disguised as a police officer. Her foot steps were quiet, she was sure KID would be proud. Tapping him on the back of the shoulder, he jumped. "Hey," She greeted.

"H-hi." He false officer stuttered out, trying his best to conceal his nervousness. "Do you need anything?" He asked, scratching his cheek.

"Yes actually," Shinichi replied with a slight smirk. "I wanted to make sure you were aware that you forgot your contacts, KID." Said thief froze up in shock. "You do know you have a very unique eye color and it can be used to place you out when you disguise." She told him, gesturing vaguely to his eyes that seem rather misplaced on the face he was wearing.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He mumbled under his breath. "Thank you Meitantei-san, but look at the time, I have a jewel to steal." The lights went out and the false police officer disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear on top of the display case.

 _'Oh! Sassy. Me likey very much.'_ Pandora all but purred in Shinichi's mind. _'I approve. Oh yes, I definitely approve.'_

 _'Approve what?'_ Shinichi asked the gem and immediately regretting it when she did. She could see Pandora sending her a mental image of her smirking.

 _'What else but a relationship of course!'_ She chirped happily and Shinichi had to cut her off to actually pay attention to the heist. Nakamori was apparently strung up to the celine sometime during the duration of her conversation. And the phantom thief was also right in front of her smiling, waiting for an answer to a question she doesn't remember him asking.

"Say what?" She asked the thief stupidly. "I hadn't heard a word you said." Concern flashed across the magicians face for a moment before it disappeared into a smug smirk.

"Lost in thoughts, Meitantei-san?" He teased.

"In a way perhaps, but the situation is different." She explained without meaning to. You know, it just sorta slipped. The thief eyed her funnily all while Nakamori-keibu spouted curse words that really shouldn't be heard considering there's the possibly that their on national television. Oh well, he was loud enough for them not to hear her and KID.

"You don't have any multiple personalities I should be worried about, do you?" He asked with a playful glint. Shinichi placed a hand to her chin and got into her thinking pose. Was pandora considered a multiple personality? Well they didn't technically share a body so she guessed not.

"Nope," She told him, popping the P. "You're safe."

 _'Possibly.'_ Pandora chirped in Shinichi's mind. _'I might just be said split personality.'_

 _'Shut it, you.'_ The detective scolded the jewel.

"Oh well. That would have been a lot more interesting." KID said, yawning slightly as if he was getting bored. Shinichi rolled her eyes and KID smirked.

"May I have this dance Meitantei-san?" The thief picked up one of her gloved hands placing a kiss on it. He didn't question the glove though. He has his own after all, even if the purpose as different.

 _'Ooh! Romantic. What to say..'_

"Why not?" Shinichi shrugged and Kaito laughed as she began to chase him. He dodging soccer balls and sleeping darts. She herself dodging very sharp cards shot her way. They certainly 'danced', as the thief called it. The onlookers were in awe at their graceful movements and fluid steps. They however lost them when both detective and thief bolted to the roof. And none could follow. They were, after all, _still_ strung to the roof.

Shinichi followed after the thief, almost directly behind. It was so nice to have long legs again.

 _'I don't have legs.'_ Pandora told her sadly while she made a mental pouty face causing her guardian to roll her eyes. _'Or arms for that matter.'_ Pandora sighed before letting out the dramatic, _'Why? Oh! Why?'_

"Drama queen much?" Shinichi muttered under her breath and Kaito raised an eyebrow from his position in front of her.

 _'How rude.'_ Pandora countered. _'No respect from young people now a days.'_

"Meitantei-san, you've been talking to yourself a lot lately. Are you sure you don't have a split personality. I think you might need a therapist." The thief told her as she walked next to him to catch her breath.

"Trust me when I say this." Shinichi started, suddenly very serious and Pandora winces mentally, understanding what was going on through her head. "A therapist wouldn't want me." KID furrowed his brows even though his poker face smirk was still in place.

"Oh~ And why is that?" He asked. Shinichi tilted her head in a slightly innocent way.

"I can only pour out my soul into so many notebooks they'd make me keep and they themselves would break. I can only tell them the 51 way I know how to kill someone with just a toothpick before they send me to the asylum. I can tell them all my doubts and depression before before my doubts also become theirs. They wouldn't be helping me, I would be breaking them." She told him all in one breath.

"You.. are not an optimistic person, are you?"

"Not particularly, no." She replied with a shrug and Kaito laughed.

"I'm really lovin' the sarcasm here." He told her with a smirk although the concern was still there. Who knew his detective had such morbid thoughts. It was a little unnerving and the thief made a mental note to check on the detective once in a while. "Although, perhaps you could try lighter humor."

"Haha. Hysterical." Shinichi rolled her her eyes.

' _I thought it was brilliant! A wonderful display of sarcasm._ ' Pandora commented and Shinichi quickly shut her up. It was kind of hard to have two conversations at once especially if one happened to be in your head.

"So," KID drawled out, slightly confused about Shinichi not taking the jewel yet.

"You gonna get it or not?" He asked, juggling the blue gem in the air. Pandora scoffed.

 _'He thought that was me?! I'm much more beautiful.'_ She exclaimed and Shinichi glared at Kaito. It was his fault she yelled in her head. And Shinichi couldn't just cover up her ears and hope not to hear, plus if she did that, the thief would think she's crazy. Well, crazier than he already thought she was.

 _'Just quiet down for now.'_

' _Fine.'_ Pandora mumbled.

Shinichi shrugged when he dangled the jewel in front of her face. She could see cracks in his poker face where curiosity and confusion managed to slip through. Shinichi grumbled when KID further taunted her with the jewel.

"All right," She told him and he paused. "I want you to understand some priorities I have recently made myself." KID nodded in confusion, yet his stupid smirk was still in place. "I have come to the terms that I actually don't want to catch you, so you're safe from me, not sure about that Hakuba guy though. Anyways, I'll still of course be coming to your heists and will still try to obtain the jewel. Just keep in mind I mean you no harm." The poor phantom thief was beyond confused.

"Meitantei-san, are you alright?" The thief asked, placing a hand to the detectives forehead. Shinichi sighed, whacking the hand away. KID put on a mock hurt look. "So cruel~"

"I'm serious KID," She told the thief. To Pandora, _'I knew this wouldn't work..'_

" _Now_ I know you're sick." The thief muttered and Shinichi fumed.

 _'Awe! He's concerned.'_ Pandora chirped up.

 _'Have you been listening to a thing I've said?'_

 _'Not really to be honest.'_

 _'Traiter.'_

"Hmm. Spacing out , slightly warm, saying weird things. Yup. You're sick." The magician told the girl, who apparently was not paying attention and was once again spacing out. "Oh~ Meitantei-san! Hello? Earth to detective!"

"Shut it!" Shinichi snapped. She was suddenly feeling very stressed and didn't want it to result in a spasm. The thief held his hands up in surrender and Shinichi sighed. "Sorry." She mumbled. "How long are the police going to be occupied?"

"Awhile I suppose. I think they're stuck in the glue trap 10 floors down because I haven't heard the more destructive traps set off." KID explained, suddenly very more serious now that he was positive the detective wasn't lying. Shinichi nodded and leaned against the wall of the roof, looking vulnerable with none of the usual confidence she usually possessed.

"KID," She said lowly and the thief had to strain his ears to pick up her words. "I propose we work together to take down your organization."

"Wha-"

"I'll cut to the chase. I won't help you look for what you're after but I will and can assist you with taking down the people that are after you." She explained, knowing full well she was only making him question where she got her knowledge. "Deal?" She held out her hand and KID hesitated.

"How much do you know?" He asked, a skeptical brow raised and a cautious look on his face.

"Enough. However, if you pester me for questions I will be less inclined to tell you." She told him sternly.

 _'Yeah! Lay down them rules!'_

"Do you ever plan on telling me?" He asked. Shinichi tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Perhaps."

Their hands met in the center and they shook, sealing the deal. Pandora let out an inappropriate squeal for such a serious mood. But, hey, close contact with one of her new favorite people.

"May I at least know why you're suddenly wearing gloves." Kid asked. The question had been bothering him for awhile now. Glove's didn't really seem to be Shinichi's type of thing because it was obvious she wasn't used to wearing them, so why wear them now.

"Let's just say it's a similar situation and I can't have my prints falling into the wrong hands." She said tiredly, fingering her gloves uncomfortably. In a lower voice the thief knew he wasn't supposed to hear, " _You're not the only one with a shadowy syndicate on your tail._ " The thief's eyes widened.

"Meitantei-san! What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" The magician asked rather alarmed at this new piece of information. Shinichi groaned, face palming at her own stupidity. Of course he could hear her! He's a freaking phantom thief!

 _'You know, you should really stop talking to yourself~_ ' Pandora taunted in a sing-song voice.

 _'Shut it! You aren't helping. Not one bit!'_ The detective mentally growled and Pandora chuckled, clapping imaginary hands in delight.

 _'Glad to be of assistance.'_ She did a little bow. In was strange since she molded herself into a chibi Shinichi to do it.

"I-" Shinichi started, not really knowing how to explain her situation. "To be honest I think I've been into the whole hunting down dark syndicates longer than you. When I can tell you about it without repercussions, I will. Until then. please just wait."

"Is that why you went missing for two years?" kaito asked, his voice strangely soft. Shinichi blinked, not really expecting the question.

"That was part of the reason," She explained, not really wanting to lie. "That and a strange... um, illness."

"Illness?" KID asked. "Are you alright?" Once again she was rather baffled, not only by the question but the genuine concern in his voice.

"I'll," She sighed, not sure how to answer. "I'll be fine."

"You're still ill then?" The thief once again put his hand to her forehead, checking for any signs of a fever. He checked her pulse to, which was slightly low, but Shinichi knew that was just a minor side effect to the antidote. However Shinichi also knew with all the stress piling up, she was in danger of a spasm attack.

"I've been cured of it mostly. I shall probably be fine in time."

"But that means you're still ill." The thief put a hand on his hip, wanting a straight answer from his ever so cryptic critic.

"Yes then, I suppose I'm still ill." She sighed in defeat before pausing suddenly when she randomly yawned. She was starting to get tired too.

"Well then, I can't have my new partner going back home in this condition." He chuckled. "Come here, I'll take you home and we can also talk about how we're going to meet up and plan our operations. Plus, it's bout time the police get out of that glue trap and get to the more.. destructive ones." He smirked and right on cue, there was a shout, a loud curse, and the sound of a million party blow horns going off.

"Fine." Shinichi muttered, letting the thief carry her to the ledge of the roof. KID jumped off and Shinichi gasped as the wind sprayed her hair this way and that. It was, exhilarating. And the city below. Had it ever been that pretty? Shinichi beamed at everything as the magician chuckled at her cute behavior and did a few fancy swirls, making the ride more thrilling.

 _'Wooooooo!'_ Pandora squealed as they went through another loop making the detectives heart drop and she buried her face into KID's white tuxedo shirt. _'Someone's getting a little close to someone~'_

' _How many times have I told you to shut up already?!'_

* * *

 ** _Leave a comment! I hope you liked it!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


	2. The lonely mansion

_**Chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy and review. I live off of comments from you guys!**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed and Magic Kaito(u) - I wish I did though. I would totally make Shinichi a female and put her and Kaito together~**_

 **Words: 3213**

* * *

The hang glider ride ended all too shortly in Shinichi's opinion. She had really been enjoying the open air, albeit getting a bit cold. KID's suit protected him from things like that, Shinichi's thin t-shirt and hoody hadn't. She really should have thought her wardrobe choice through though, anything could happen with her weakened immune system. She seemed fine for now at least.

KID had landed on her roof so Shinichi had to lead him to the very well hidden trap door that led into her bedroom. He questioned it of course, being the curious soul he was, but Shinichi only said, "My dad and his weird and eccentric ways."

The thief was told to wait in the living room for a while so Shinichi could put on something warmer, but could you really make the thief sit down when there was so much to explore in this awfully lonely mansion? Nope, that be like telling smoke to turn solid. It just wasn't happening. And Shinichi's house sure seemed interesting.

Many doors were locked and he didn't bother going in them, they seemed to be used for nothing so it hadn't really peaked his interest. When he stumbled upon the library however, that was when he felt like looking around was a good idea as he took an immediate liking to the room. It was the only room in the house that felt, well, _alive._

It would seem Meitantei-san often used it and cleaned the room regularly. The desk in the corner was piled with her homework and case files to which he immediately shut when he saw dead victims bodies. The bookcases had no dust and all the books were in top condition yet clearly read. The couch in the room had a comfy blanket and Meitantei-san's sleeping body was imprinted into the leather couch. It would appear that she practically lived in this room.

He settled himself down on the couch when Shinichi stormed her way into the library, looking slightly stressed out and grumpy. She took a seat next to him and held out a mug of hot chocolate. She herself was clutching her mug of coffee in her black gloved hands to her black sweater. Kaito wondered if Shinichi had an obsession to the color black until he saw her blue leggings and multicolored striped socks. She looked so.. _domestic._ The thought made him laugh.

"How did you know I was in the library?" He asked, stifling a couple of giggles by drinking a bit of his hot chocolatte.

"Educated guess." Shinichi shrugged and Pandora smirked mentally.

 _'Definitely not because of a magical jewel~'_ Said jewel chirped happily.

 _'What have I said about side comments Pan?'_ Shinichi asked.

' _Not sure, Shin-chan. I kinda tuned you out.'_ Pandora replied snarkily.

 _'Some friend you are.'_ The detective scoffed.

' _I try,'_ The gem countered cheerfully.

"If you say so." Kaito shrugged, taking a few more sips of his drink and Shinichi did the same with her coffee. It fell into a rather uncomfortable silence until Shinichi's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and shuddered. "Who is it?" He asked curiously. Shinichi didn't answer him, instead she accepted the call.

 _"Shiiiiiin-chan! I've missssed you. I heard you got the cure!"_ Yukiko's high pitched voice came from the other side of the phone and the detective blanched. She needed to shut her mother up before KID got any unwanted information.

"Mother. I have company that do not know of my.. _circumstances._ I would love it if you could avoid _that_ topic completely." Shinichi drawled out. KID was already listening intently as it was.

" _Company? My completely antisocial Shin-chan? Ooh! Yuusaku, come say hi to Shinichi! Didn't you just miss her voice? Ah! I have a better idea! Can we schedule a trip to Japan? Anata? Please?"_ Yukiko asked excitedly and the thief watched in amusement when Shinichi had to hold in a groan. They both heard movement on the other side of the phone and Shinichi actually lightened up when she heard the next voice.

" _Shinichi? How have you been?"_ The deeper male voice started and Kaito knew it was her father. Shinichi smiled and just said she was fine. " _There we're no problems with the.. antidote?"_

"Not many." Was his daughter's quiet reply. Yuusaku was curious to ask what problems had or may occur but he knew he shouldn't bring up the topic with others in his daughter's company. Speaking of company and considering Yukiko is about to jump him for the phone..

" _Shinichi, your mother really wants to know who you're hanging out with."_ Shinichi heard the silent plea in his voice. Kaito tilted his head, contemplating on whether or not he should snatch up the phone, but he froze when he heard the next couple of words. " _Although I'm positive it's KID. The heist was tonight."_ He chucked snatching up the phone as Yukiko squealed.

"Ara ara~ Like father, like daughter I suppose. Two very sharp minds." He held the phone above him on speakerphone as Shinichi tried to jump up and grab it. Yuusaku chucked and Yukiko let out another squeal. "Though I am curious, I must admit." He let out a relaxed sigh. "What is it about this antidote?"

" _I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Shinichi to tell you."_ Was the reply and KID sweatdropped.

"KID! Give me back the phone, I have something _really_ important to tell my father!" Shinichi exclaimed and Kaito laughed as he handed her back the phone.

 _'You're going to tell them about me right?'_

' _In the most cryptic way possible. I think KID would just eavesdrop if we sent him away.'_

 _'That's true.'_

 _"What is it Shin-chan?"_ Yukiko asked, concerned by the slight seriousness in her child's tone.

"You know Pan-chan, right? The kid I used to play with when I was younger?" Silence greeted her on the other end as her parents held their breaths, Kaito knew there was a double meaning to this conversation but couldn't think of what the double meaning was. "Well, she's moved back." Silence engulfed the room as KID thought about the meaning and Shinichi held her breath waiting for her parents reactions before just hanging up abruptly.

 _'You do know it's rude to hang up on people?'_ Pandora stated after a couple moments of awkward silence and Shinichi groaned, face palming.

 _'I was nervous and that just happened to be my first reaction.'_ She countered weakly and pandora let out a dull ' _Tsk._ '

' _You know what?! It's hopeless, but you should do something to distract KID over there, he's kinda overthinking things..'_ Pandora said quietly and then chuckled. ' _It'd be hilarious if I turned myself into a transparent being to scare the crap out of him. His some-what logical mind would break.'_ An evil cackle resounded in Shinichi's mind. She shuddered.

' _You're as bad as Haibara. Wait, getting sidetracked.. You can do that? Make yourself visible?'_ The detective questioned as she adopted her famous thinking pose that reporters trampled over people for just to get a picture.

' _Duh,'_ Pandora snickered lightly. ' _Magical jewel remember, or have you finally just labeled me as your other conscious? And yeah, it's possible if I make a mental connection with him, but that would kinda expose me..'_

' _And being a transparent being wouldn't?'_

' _Leave me alone! I'm a jewel.. just a poor jewel who you're mentally abusing with your cruel words and accusations.'_

' _And I repeat. Drama. Queen.'_

"Hey Meitantei-san? You're really starting to worry me with your whole spacing out thing." The thief said as he waved a hand in front of her face. Shinichi rolled her eyes and sighed as she muttered a soft apology and flopped down on the couch tiredly. "So, about the antidote.."

"No!" Was her instant reply as she groaned and muffled a scream into the couch pillow. Yes, the phantom thief was getting extremely worried. "Ne, KID?" She asked suddenly.

"Hm?" He hummed out in question.

"Is there a good way to relieve stress?" She asked and that's when the thief noticed that Shinichi seemed to be drawing lazy circles near her collarbone and right on her heart as if relieving tension. Kaito just nodded and Shinichi brightened up cutely. "Really? I've tried nearly everything, even stress balls!"

Looking her up and down, he nodded and smirked.

"Well, you being the aggressive person you tend to be-

"Hey!"

"I would suggest sparing to get out the unrelieved tension you seemed to have built up." He was all smiles as the detective blinked cutely and considered his words before smirking. He was suddenly very nervous..

"And you'll be my partner?" She asked, her voice so sweet it could give someone a cavity.

' _I'm pretty positive you mean dummy..'_ Pandora desided to pipe up.

 _'Of course.'_ Was the detective's curt reply. ' _What else could I possibly be referring to?'_

' _Aah. I love how evil you tend to get .'_ Was Pandora's wispy reply.

' _I do believe this behaviour was slightly influenced by-'_

' _Yours truly~'_ Pandora cut in. Her tone positively grinning.

' _Quite so.'_

"I suppose." The thief finally managed to stammer out as he contemplated the ups and downs. First of all, he didn't want to hit a girl. Second of all, he could be the one getting beat up.. Well, only one way to find out. Shinichi beamed and dragged the thief to the basement.

"My dad actually had a workout station set up down here." She explained at KID's confused look. "Also," She started only to drop his hand and look down nervously. The magician scrunched up his eyebrows in concern.

 _'Just tell him~'_ Encouraged Pandora.

' _What am I supposed to do? 'Hey KID, I know you're Kaito Kuroba, so you know... It's cool. We good? No more identity issues?'_ The detective replied sarcastically.

' _How else?'_ pandora asked oblivious to Shinichi's deadpanned expression at her answer. Pandora wasn't the best with these kind of things. Well, here goes nothing.

"You see, to avoid anything unnecessary, I might as well tell you that I know your true identity Mr. Kuruba."

" _What_?!" KId literally fell down the last couple of stairs and Shinichi helped him up with a sheepish grin. "How?" He asked.

"I- I knew your father when I was younger and I had a suspicion.." She explained nervously as she simultaneously shut out Pandora's encouragement in the form of mind yelling comments.

"Tou-san?" Kaito muttered quietly. Shinichi nodded sadly.

"My father and him were friends. He was also my mother's disguise teacher and was kind of like an uncle to me. I think my parents made him my god father before the- before the- _incident_. " The detective told him and had to hold back a couple of tears. Pandora herself had gone strangely silent and the locket around her neck suddenly felt like it lost its previous warmth.

"I'm sorry." Kaito muttered, placing his hat and monocle on a table nearby and turning back to the girl giving her a random hug. "I miss him too." He breathed into her hair and Shinichi's breath hitched. Pandora would have squealed if it wasn't for the depression that had hit her with the topic. Like a switch, Kaito suddenly became happy again as he dragged her across the huge basement onto one of the training mats. "Let's see what you got _Shin-chan._ " He mocked and the detective gave him a playful glare.

"Oh, Mr. Thief, let's not get confident." Chided Shinichi as she watched the thief be engulfed by a grey smoke. Kaito emerged grinning in a black t-shirt and dark grey sweat pants. Shinichi blinked and did a double take. It was so different from his KID attire.

 _'Hot!'_ Pandora exclaimed with a squeal. Shinichi pretended to look down at her own clothing to hide an upcoming blush. Pandora didn't know the meaning of modesty. Clapping her imaginary hands, pandora squealed again.

"Me confident? Ms. Detective, whatever gave you that idea?" He asked, a sharklike smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Oh really? Are you saying you're not confident? The smirk on your face says otherwise." She replied playfully as Kaito himself put on a pair of black gloves to match Shinichi's. He just smirked wider and threw a punch to which the detective expertly dodged.

Shinichi dropped down and swung her legs out, tripping the thief. It had worked for a split second. At least until Kaito and his acrobatic self decided to fall back into a handstand, flip, and then turn. Shinichi herself flipped backwards to get some distance. This was actually really fun she decided as she flexed her arms out and relished in the fact she could move better in her teenage body unrestrained.

Kaito smirked and lunged forward, aiming a punch to her right shoulder. She blocked with a side sweep of her palm and grabbed his wrist. With all of her strength she heived him over his shoulder and he landed on his back with a thud. He laughed as she pulled away but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed her upper arm and flipped them. Shinichi's back was to the mat and Kaito was on top of her, holding her arms to the side.

"What are you going to do now?" Kaito asked smugly and the detective rolled her eyes. He never got an answer when one of her hands discreetly moved to one of his pressure points and she pressed down hard with the tip of her finger. He jolted as a shock wave went through him and he fell off. She smirked and got up, brushing off her blue leggings.

"It's always good to know a couple things about medical science." She told the thief who laid on the floor breathing heavily.

 _'Not to mention,"_ Pandora started with a grim tone. _'That move has been used on you many times by that- what was her name again?'_ Shinichi shuddered.

 _'Haibara. Haibara Ai. A.k.a Sherry. A.k.a Miyano Shiho.'_ Shinichi told the jewel who hummed in realization.

' _Yeah! That one-'_

"Good to know." Kaito muttered. "I'm glad you never used that at my heist. I'm glad, really Meitantei-san, but it wounds me to know you've been holding back." Shinichi laughed and went to help the thief up. As she reached out her hand and Kaito grabbed her, she felt something off and Pandora smirked evilly.

' _Just a bit of energy here.'_ The jewel muttered as Shinichi lost her footing and landed on Kaito who desperately tried to catch her.

' _W-what?'_ She asked confused.

' _Now kiss!'_ The gem shouted happily.

It was then the detective and the thief noticed just how close their faces were. Shinichi blushed and rolled off to the side. Kaito coughed and got up, helping the detective back up.

 _'Dang..'_ Pandora sighed sadly.

Shinichi paid no mind and instead they went up stairs. She would have a lengthy talk with that traitor of a jewel later. When did Pandora turn into such a fangirl? Oh right. When she met KID. He tends to do that to people. Excluding her of course.

"Are you okay?" The magician asked shyly, looking away with a pink tint to his cheeks. The detective quickly composed herself and cleared her throat lightly.

"Yes," She started nervously. "I do apologize for tripping onto you, it was _accidental_." Pandora scoffed.

' _You call my hard work accidental? That's just cruel! It was very hard to trip you ya' know! I do really have a physical form besides being a jewel. Not that being a jewel is bad.. I'm a very pretty jewel.'_ She rambled on.

"It's fine!" The thief beamed and Shinichi started to wonder in KID somehow stole the sun's energy. He was just so happy and she was so tired. She stifled a yawn with her had and Kaito chuckled. Shinichi blinked at him, confused at to what was so funny. "Meitantei-san. Go to bed, I'll be back at 7:00am. You need rest, so don't you protest. We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll pick you up and you can come meet my mother."

"Your mother?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. She just vaguely remembered Chikage-san.

"Yeah! She's home at the moment. Actually, now that I think about it, where are yours?" He asked her and looked around. Upon further examination, he realized a lot of the picture's were not recent. Shinichi sighed somewhat sadly.

"They've been traveling the world for a while now. They stop in every now and then. I suppose our mother tends to do the same?" Kaito nodded.

"Yeah, she started doing it about two years ago. My neighbors checked up on me."

"I see. My parents always traveled but now they never really come back, it's been.. three years, I think? Yeah, three years since they have spent the night here." Shinichi said with a neutral expression. Kaito was puzzled as to why she would be okay with something like that but then he realized that he got used to it too.

He grabbed her glove hand and placed a kiss on it. Shinichi furrowed her brows and Kaito laughed once again at how cute she was. He blushed at the sudden thought but the detective didn't notice. A certain jewel however was having a very hard time containing a squeal.

"Meitantei-san. It was a pleasure and I shall meet you tomorrow, perhaps we can spar at my house too. I think my mother would love that someone else finally knows my secret." He told her and Shinichi let out a strained smile. She couldn't tell him both of her major secrets just yet. She let out a dramatic courtesy, lifting up a pretend dress as the thief bowed.

"But of course~" She purred in english. "And in due time, as promised. I will let you in on my secrets."

"Secrets, Meitantei-san? As in, more than one?" He asked with smirk. "My my, how many does this little critic have?" It was the detective's turn to smirk at the thief as she stole a line from a certain someone.

"A secret makes a woman, woman." She told him and he blinked. As he was about comment she pushed him outside with a smile. "Have a nice day Mr. Thief. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded and smiled, walking off.

' _I don't know why you deny it!'_ Pandora exclaimed with a happy cheer. ' _You definitely like him!'_

' _I don't like him Pan-chan!'_ She exclaimed and pouted as she stomped to her room childishly.

 _'If you say so. But you have to admit he's hot~'_ She sing-songed and Shinichi face planted her pillow to hide her blush from the world. ' _Why do you deny even that? Come on Shin-chan~ reply!'_

' _Oh dear god! Please be quiet Pandora, I want some sleep.'_ She muttered, snuggled to her comforter. Pandora complied and held in a snicker. It was good she was a magical jewel, she could have fun and _influence_ her dreams.

Shinichi went to sleep with a smile on her face and Pandora was feeling oddly smug and accomplished as she saw Shinichi gliding through the air with KID on his hangglider. It was a nice dream.

' _She'll thank me later.'_ The jewel muttered and she herself fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **This was somewhat of a filler chapter but I hope you liked it. Please comment!**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


	3. The Kuroba Residence

**_Sorry this is so late. Writer's block and life. I apologise deeply. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor do I own Magic Kaito(u)_**

 ** _Words:3321_**

* * *

Kaito was true to his word and was there at Shinichi's doorstep at 7:00 on the dot. He then proceeded to knock, ring the doorbell and yell Shinichi at the top of his lungs. There were no footsteps and no noise inside the house and Kaito was beginning to worry. Oh well. He's a phantom thief so it'll pose no problem to break in.

It was actually a challenge, he had to admit as he finally got the front lock to click. He supposed her house was just as much of a challenge as she herself was. He hummed in thought, wondering how many weird secrets her house held. He walked around up stairs trying to remember the route to her room. He ended up opening many doors and getting lost about twice. It was a _huge_ house.

When he finally found the detectives room he nearly cooed at the sight. Shinichi was curled up into a ball, hugging her knees and her blanket lay on the floor forgotten. She mumbled a bit and smiled in her sleep. Her hair was spread out framing her face with multiple dark curls and her locket rested near her collarbone. Kaito took light steps and got a closer look at the locket. It seemed important to the detective because she literally never took it off. He was rather simple and small but pretty at the same time.

He hummed in thought as he wondered how it had come to be such an important item in her life. Well, that didn't matter at the moment.

"Meitantei~ Wakey wakey~" He cooed and rocked the girl slightly. She jolted upright and tackled Kaito to the ground. Her tranq watch was pointed as his neck and Kaito reminded himself not to wake Shinichi up directly ever again. The detective blinked and sighed when she realized it was just him and not some psychopath serial killer. She deactivated her watch and Kaito glanced at her wrist sadly as he remembered a certain Edogawa Conan who had gone to live in America.

"Be careful when you decide to wake a detective up. We always prepare for the worst." She chided and got up, offering a hand to the elusive thief. He took it and flashed her a sheepish smile.

' _Pandora, why didn't you wake me?'_ The detective asked the jewel in exasperation. She received a tired yawn in reply and a couple of small whimpers.

' _Can't I sleep too?'_ Pandora asked pitifully. After the detective helped Kaito up, she glared at the wall and the gem read her thoughts on her statement clearly. ' _So what if I don't need sleep? I can get bored you know and sleep is a good pass by for time.'_ She mumbled.

"What are you doing waking me up, Kaito?" Shinichi asked running a couple of fingers through her hair in futile attempt to get tangles out. Then it clicked. She glanced at the clock and groaned to find it nearly 7:15. "I oversleep didn't I?" She asked with a guilty smile. he chuckled and nodded.

"Yup. Got worried and came in. Go take a shower, get dressed and pack a gym bag. I'll make breakfast. Nothing fancy though, sorry." He told her all in one breath. Shinichi blinked and attempted to understand how he could possibly be sugarhigh so early in the morning.

"Alright. Please don't burn my house down." Shinichi joked as she went to her wardrobe and got her clothing out. "Also, if it's not to much trouble, brew a pot of coffee." She added and Pandora laughed joyfully.

' _Breakfast, breakfast,breakfast!'_ Pandora chanted happily. ' _I haven't tasted things in who knows how long and this is our very first meal together since I've woke up!'_ Shinichi actually smiled warmly at the notion. Pandora albeit annoying was one of her closest friends.

' _Yeah, well I still don't understand the concept of a jewel having tastebuds_.' The detective mused to the gem. ' _But that's fine, you are a magical jewel.'_

' _Magical!'_ Pandora exclaimed. ' _Absolutely Magical!'_

' _Now now Pan-chan. Don't brag.'_ She scolded causing the gem to huff and fold her imaginary arms.

' _You're just jealous your not magical.'_ She concluded and Shinichi mentally laughed at her friend.

 _'If you say so.'_

The shower was short and Shinichi quickly got dressed in a white button up shirt and dark black jeans. She brushed her hair and teeth before packing a small gym bag for sparring if they happened to do that. She grabbed the bottle of pills Haibara gave her to strengthen her immune system and trotted off downstairs so she could eat before taking the medication.

The air smelled amazing the detective decided as she walked into the kitchen. Kaito being the magician he was, juggled eggs up in the air before going to crack them. A plate of bacon, toast, and eggs greeted her at the counter top and she ate gratefully, her gem friend exploring all the taste she could through Shinichi.

 _'So he's hot and a good cook.'_ She commented and Shinichi choked on her food. ' _What? It's perfect since we both know you can't cook to save a life! Oh! And think of all the cute babies-'_

 _'PANDORA_!'

"Meitantei-san, breath." Kaito said as he attempted to calm the choking detective who looked on the verge of dying. She eyed him in shock almost like she forgot he was there. She coughed again and Kaito rubbed her back soothingly before handing her a glass of water. "Are you okay?" He asked when she was finally breathing normal again. "You looked startled and then started choking."

"I-" She started, glaring angrily at the wall. ' _I'm going to murder a certain magical someone and dump the remains in the ocean where only sharks will be said company to murdered ex-companion.'_ Is what she told Pandora and the jewel shuddered. "I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking about something." It wasn't entirely a lie but Kaito still looked suspicious.

"That's fine I suppose but we should head out soon, It's nearly 8:00 already." He told her, taking a couple steps back to glance at the clock on the kitchen wall. The detective sighed and nodded, taking a pill and swallowing it down with water. Kaito raised a curious brow but didn't ask question since Shinichi had promised to tell him one day.

' _Would sorry be sufficient?'_ Pandora asked gloomily as the detective ignored her throughout the bus ride to Ekoda. She huffed mentally at the stubborn girl that was graced as her guardian. ' _Fine. I won't apologise because I meant every word I said.'_ Shinichi sighed at not being able ignore the jewel any longer.

' _Fine.'_ She smiled out the window making Kaito look at her all funny. ' _I forgive you. Just don't do it again.'_

' _Do what?'_ Pandora asked all innocently.

' _Be stupid.'_ She chuckled to the gem in her head.

' _How rude. I'm actually very smart.'_ The jewel countered with a huff that eventually broke into a laugh. Shinichi laughed a bit and Kaito gave her another funny look.

"Shinichi." He tapped her on the shoulder and didn't dare call her Meitantei in such a public place. The detective hummed and turned to him. "This is our stop." He explained, rolling his eyes at the girls out-of-this-world expression. She broke out of it rather quickly and followed Kaito off the the bus. The continued their journey by walking.

Everyone they passed would always greet them. It seemed Kaito was very well know and liked. He gave roses to children, ladies, and old woman who they happened to pass by. Everyone smiled brightly and laughed as Kaito and Shinichi walked by. The detective was mystified but at the same time not surprised. Kuroba Kaito was a very likeable person, with a good heart and soul.

"So," The detective drawled out after he just finished giving a mini magic show to some children on the sidewalk. "Do you always bring roses for everyone?" The thief smiled and nodded.

"Yes, It makes people smile." He commented, his gaze soft as he looked at Shinichi. In a puff of grey smoke, Shinichi found herself holding a yellow rose.

' _Happiness and joy.'_ Pandora told Shinichi as she smiled mentally. ' _That's the meaning of the yellow rose.'_ Shinichi found herself grinning brightly at the thief before settling back down to calm and collected, and rather sad. Because, Shinichi's life isn't always happy. ' _You know what I don't get!'_ Pandora suddenly exclaimed.

' _And what would that be Pan-chan?'_ Shinichi asked lazily as she gazed at the flower in her hands as she and the thief continued walking.

' _Where does he hide all the flowers!? I'm supposed to be the magical one here..'_ Shinichi nearly laughed at her friends claim but she couldn't help but agree. Where did he keep all the flowers?

She examined him closely, from his white button up shirt to his blue jeans. Her mind concluded three instand hidden pockets, but that wasn't enough to hold all the roses. They couldn't be manhandled badly either because they were all real. One sniff and a careful feel of the petals proved that theory.

' _You're the magical jewel, why don't you do something magical to figure it out.'_ Shinichi said and Pandora hummed in thought.

 _'I could, but he'd notice and I'd have to put my energy into you which could be dangerous without a bit of training.'_ She explained and Shinichi found herself sighing mentally. She forgot about training with Pandora.

"Alright Shinichi! We're here!" Kaito exclaimed happily and he opened the door to her house, holding it open like a gentleman should. The detective rolled her eyes at his act and Kaito chuckled, pushing her through the open door. He glanced around and spotted his mother in the kitchen.

"Kaito!" Chikage, the woman greeted her son when he walked in, then turned to the person he was so carefully dragging behind. "And I see you found dear Shinichi. I had honestly thought you were joking. Not to mention, you're a bit late." The magician pouted like a child before suddenly turning bright again.

"Only because a certain sleepy head wouldn't wake up!" Kaito exclaimed before pushing the detective in front of him and towards his mother. Shinichi huffed her disapproval before going professional when she turned to her once-godmother.

"It's very nice to meet you again, Chikage-san." She greeted with a polite yet guarded smile. Kaito's mother shook her hand happily as she gazed down the detective's body with the same eyes that Kaito possessed.

' _No need to be so guarded Shin-chan. Kaito's mom isn't going to bite you.'_ Pandora said worriedly. She too was a bit uncomfortable meeting Toichi's wife again. It had been so long.

' _I know, it's just.. Paranoia.. and a bit of regret?'_ Shinichi said in a questioning way as she was not sure herself. Pandora was puzzled with the revelation.

' _What could you possibly regret?'_ She asked her teenage guardian. Shinichi was silent and Pandora understood why after a quick memory scan. The jewel mentally smiled in sadness. ' _It wasn't your fault you know. You were only eight. You couldn't have prevented his death and Chikage nor Kaito blames you.'_

' _I know, it's just..'_ The detective started, physically biting her lip and Chikage glanced at her worriedly and the young girl looked at the floor with a new interest.

' _It's just what?'_ The jewel said in a scolding tone. ' _Don't beat yourself up about it Shin-chan. Everyone in this room wishes they could have done something.'_ The connection was cut and Shinichi turned her attention back to Chikage. She smiled sadly before attacking the elder woman in a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered in her ear and Kaito's and his mother's eyes widened. The detective felt four arms around her, wrapping her in a warm hug and she let out a surprised squeal.

"I'm glad your back Shinichi. Toichi would be too. He'd most likely be laughing and remembering how you used to insult him in the most sarcastic and smartest ways a six year old could." Kaito glanced at her curiously and Shinichi felt her cheeks warm at the memory of her and the magicians silly arguments. "But." Chikage said with worry. "You dropped of the map for two years. What happened?" She winced and Kaito and his mother let her go.

"It's a long story." She shrugged. "Not one I'm particularly fond of telling." Thats when she started glaring at Kaito who chuckled nervously and hid behind his mother. He did pester her for more information on the roof. "Kaito however has been given a brief summary and can relay the _events_ to you."

It started with a sigh, from Shinichi of course as they all got comfy at the dining room table. Kaito began telling his mother what had happened on the roof and Shinichi listened boredly before finally turning him out.

' _You do know it's rude to ignore people?'_ A certain magical being laughed.

' _I know.'_ Was the easy reply and the detective smiled mentally and she joined in with the laughing. ' _But it's not rude when i'm technically only.. filtering out the conversation.'_

' _Yes. Because that makes so much sense.'_ Shinichi was positive that if Pandora could roll her non-existent eyes, she would have. Another chuckle resounded through her mind. ' _You might want to turn your attention back to the conversation, it's getting interesting.'_ The connection with Pandora was cut as Shinichi turned back to the Kurobas.

"And then," Kaito said all exasperated while his mother looked concerned and slightly amused. "She told me a therapist wouldn't want her and then went into slightly morbid-borderline poetic detail about why. Kaa-san, I think she's crazy." Chikage laughed and Shinichi's eye twitched.

"I'm right here you know?" She muttered and Kaito once again laughed nervously.

"You do have to admit you are slightly morbid if not sadistic." Kaito countered playfully and Chikage glanced at the two with interest, almost as if she was watching her favorite drama show.

"Well, I'm sorry!" The detective blurted out sarcastically and Kaito smirked at the playful tone. "My time spent with serial killers and dead bodies must be rubbing off on me."

' _Wow Shin-chan.. tune down on the humor.'_

' _What? Too much sadist in that one?'_

' _A bit.. yeah.. a lot.'_ Pandora winced.

' _Oops.'_

"You, I think." Kaito started as he mimicked Shinichi's famous thinking pose. "Yes, i'm positive you are the only person I know besides my mother and myself to take such a thing and make it into a joke." Shinichi smiled and Pandora sighed, not knowing why she even bothered to worry. "Welcome to the Kuroba residence!" He grinned and shot his hands out to the side in a welcoming manner.

"Why does your grin promise pain and suffering?" The detective asked with a deadpanned look. Kaito smirked and Chikage hit her son over the head.

"No pranking Shin-chan!" She chided and Kaito sighed and pouted.

"But Okaa-san-"

"Don't you 'mother' me Kaito-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shinichi interrupted with a startled yelp. "Did you just call me... Did you call me.."

' _Oh, this is hysterical.'_ The gem laughed.

' _Shut it!'_

"Did I call you what, dear?" Chikage asked at the stunned detective. Slightly worried for her health. Kaito eyed the detective with calculating eyes, either trying to figure out what's bothering her or planning his next great prank. Probably both by the looks of it.

"Shin-chan. Only Mom and Pan-" She cut herself off. "Only my mother and one of my friends are allowed to call me that. I don't really like the nickname to be honest." She covered. Kaito tilted his head and Kuroba-san let out a small 'oh' and an apology.

"But before we started sparring, I called you Shin-chan." Kaito reminded her.

"And I beat you up. Remember that part too?" The detective deadpanned. The thief/magician hummed.

"Rematch?" He asked with a smirk. "And if I win, I get to call you Shin-chan without any consequences." Shinichi returned the gesture with her own smirk, shifting her gym bag on her shoulder.

"Deal." She stated. "And if I win, I get to test out your hang glider."

"What?! No. It's too dangerous for-"

"Kaito, I've jumped across over 200+ floor buildings without anything to stop my fall once, although the circumstances were different. Hang gliders don't pose a threat to me. I'll be fine. Is it a deal?" The detective interrupted with a bored look.

"Why would you jump across a 200+ story building?!"

"Why do you jump of of skyscrapers?"

"... point." Kaito muttered. "Deal, but only if you accept lessons on how to fly it from me. It's different from regular gliders with lots of dangerous.. accessories. That is if you don't know what you're doing."

"That's alright with me. I already knew that anyways." The detective shrugged and the magician let out another exasperated breath. Chikage followed the teens to the secret hideout to watch the match with interest. It was unlike Kaito to accept a fight. Especially with a female.

Chikage wasn't disappointed and it was very entertaining to watch the two atletic teens dance around in their gym clothes, throwing multiple well rehearsed punches and kicks. She gasped in surprise when Kaito pinned Shinichi down. She was about to scold the boy when Shinichi jabbed him hard in the side and her boy went stiff and fell off to the side.

"I forgot you could do that." Kaito gasped out, finally regaining feeling in his body.

"Yup. Medical knowledge transferred into fighting technique. Brilliant, don't you think~?" She sing-songed in mock tone and Kaito huffed.

"I need you to teach me that." He muttered and Shinichi smiled brightly.

' _I don't think you can Shin-chan. You did learn only because the move was used on you so many times by that shrunken scientist. I don't know if it's teachable. It's more of a "I have experienced this so many times, I now am an expert" sort of thing.'_ The jewel commented.

' _That's true..'_ She shuddered when she recalled how many times Haibara had done that to her when she wasn't willing to participate as a momentary test subject.

"Here's the deal with that move, Magician-san." She said playfully as she pointed at the withering teen on the floor who was trying to move his numb limbs. "The only way to learn it is to be hit with it multiple times and finally get the gist of it. Got it? Experience is your best teacher available."

"What?" Kaito whined. "How did you learn it?"

"The same way I told you to learn it." The detective shrugged and Kaito blanched. "And I'll be merciful and only attack you with it during spars."

"See mom?" Kaito turned his head to the laughing Chikage. "I told you she was sadistic. Ah! Tasukete! She's glaring at me. No, don't hit a man when he's down! Where's your pride? Wha- NOOOOO!" His voice was absolutely horrified and his mother clutched her stomach and laughed more. "Okaa-san! You traitor. She's got me.. noooo."

' _He's an even worse drama queen than you are..'_

' _I am not a drama queen!'_ Pandora said defensively.

"Shut it you big baby. I'm just fixing your movement." The detective yelled at the struggling thief who was attempting to worm out of her grasp to his laughing mother.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Stupid.." She replied and tapped him in a couple places until he was able to move freely without any pain.

"Rude." He muttered. His mother had finally degraded to floor rolling as she wasted all her air on laughing. It was so perfect. If only Toichi could see them now.

"Now all we need is a game plan for the take down." The detective said with all seriousness and the two Kurobas nodded. They were ready. They all were.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed. I'm still just building up the plot and characters! Leave a review. I live and strive off of them to inspire me to write. Anyways, I'll try to be kinda faster for the next chapter but no promises. Thank you and have a wonderful day. Also, for my dear friend JarayZ, I give you all my thanks for helping me through writer's block. I'm very grateful ^.^!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


	4. Game Plan

_**Hi! I wrote this faster than I expected! Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito(u)**_

 _ **Words: 3327**_

* * *

"Anyways, on a totally different side-note. I won that match." The detective smirked happily. Kaito grumbled and face-palmed as he contemplated on why he ever agreed to the bet in the first place. Chikage giggled. "So, after we have this sorted out, I call glider!" She exclaimed.

"Fine; deals a deal."He muttered. Shinichi smirked again and gave his back a small pat. Chikage and Kaito watched in amazement when her face went from playful to serious in a split second. It was like the way Kaito did it as KID, except Shinichi wasn't aware of it. She knew she had masks, yes. Just not how many and what actually lay beneath the surface? He was itching to find out. He wanted to see the true Shinichi.

"To deal with your organization, the best option I believe is to bug that sniper of yours. He could pose as an important yet _unaware_ informant." She thought out loud, her elbow leaned against the table top. Kaito hummed as he considered the option and Chikage silently wondered what was wrong with the world and teenagers nowadays in general.

It's like all of them suddenly decided, "Hey, I know! Let's be in the wrong place at the wrong time and make our lives miserable, only to start living in hiding while trying to take down large organizations of psychopaths. Wanna join? It sounds like fun!"

"It sounds like a start." Kaito agreed. "But how are we going to do that?" Shinichi furrowed her brows in thought.

' _Any ideas Pan-Pan?' The detective asked. Pandora mentally smirked._

' _I've been waiting for the spotlight to shine on me. I have an ever so brilliant idea.'_ She replied dramatically.

' _And?'_ Shinichi asked, not wanting to deal with drama at the moment. ' _What's you so called spectacular idea for this fine evening?'_

' _Such a joy kill.'_ The gem chided it's guardian. ' _And my idea will take a bit of training, but I could sneak a bug on him and create a connection. That'll mean I have to be careful around him and he will be able to see me- or a transparent you, so I'll have to stay in my container. But if he finds the bug, I'll still be aware of his location if he's somewhat near.'_

' _That,'_ Shinichi breathed out. ' _That's actually an amazing idea.'_

' _See!?'_ The jewel said with exasperation, crossing her imaginary arms and letting out an annoyed huff. ' _I never get the credit I deserve. So cruel~ Why can't people understand my needs? I'm splendid. Truly splendid. Why can't you understand that.'_ She pouted.

' _Hey Pan-chan?'_ Shinichi deadpanned.

 _'Yes?'_

' _You're a drama queen, did you know that?'_

' _How rude!'_

"I can get the bug on him, leave that to me. I need you to set up a heist though. You think you can do that KID?" She smirked and Kaito returned the gesture.

"But of course, Meitantei-san~ I can't let my favorite critic down, now can I?" He replied, stealing the detectives gloved hand and placing a kiss on is. Chikage and Pandora squealed simultaneously and Shinichi stayed emotionless as she fought a blush.

 _'So romantic.'_ The magic jewel piped.

' _Another time Pandora, another time.'_ Shinichi muttered, her voice holding a slightly embarrassed tone.

"So," Shinichi started since she's been dying to ask. "Can we have those gliding sessions now?" Kaito rolled his eyes and Chikage laughed before leaving, claiming she had errands to do and would be back later. "We had a deal, right?"

"Yeah, we had a deal. Just promise me this. No reckless activity. Understand?" He said with seriousness that didn't suit the prankster he was. Shinichi tilted her head in mock thought as she hummed loudly. Pandora laughed like a maniac in her head.

"I don't like making promises I can't keep." She answered with a playful smirk. "So I can't say yes or no to the 'no reckless activity' rule. I'll try not to kill us though. I'm very fond of living." Kaito blanched. He was doomed.

"Fine. I'll get the gear, and I know a perfect building that we can glide from." He stated. Shinichi nodded in content as she watched the magician scatter off to his KID-lair in search of his hang glider cape. She was quite surprised to find it turned black. "Gotta stay incognito ya know?" He commented. The young detective nearly slapped herself.

Of course he wouldn't jump off of a building in his full KID regula. Especially in daylight. And it's not even a heist..

' _I'm such an idiot..'_

' _Can you say that again, only this time record it?'_ Pandora laughed. Shinichi rolled her eyes physically as she was subjected to once again be dragged all over town by Kaito.

Shinichi stopped suddenly as the feeling of being watched attacked her. Her body stiffened and Kaito looked at her in concern as he noticed the way her eyes were moving discreetly, looking to the sides and through reflective surfaces.

Something was wrong. Kaito acted normal while he also scanned the premises. A single gunshot rang out and they both jumped to the side. Embedded in the ground where Shinichi once stood was a silver bullet. The ominous presence banished and startled people lifted themselves of the ground, glancing around in shock.

"Most people would just call." He heard the girl mutter as she picked the silver bullet up and held it to the sky. "So it would appear to be a warning." She whispered. Kaito examined her face and saw that though her calm mask was worry and fear. It was very unlike the calm, witty, collected detective he had came to know.

"Meitantei-san. What was that?" He asked. She shushed him and pulled on her hood from her hoodie.

"I already told you. No questions." She said. Kaito clenched a fist in frustration. He grumbled on about stupid stubborn people as he pulled her along the streets.

' _Pandora, Vermouth sent that as a warning shot. They're starting to suspect things. It's getting dangerous. We need to convince them that I'm still dead_.' The detective sighed. She rubbed at her chest worriedly and her eyes widened. _'Shoot, I can't have an attack right here._ '

' _Calm down!'_ Pandora exclaimed in panic.

Kaito stopped when the detective started breathing heavily, her chest clutched by shaking pale hands. He scanned over quickly for injury but found none. Her illness then? But he didn't know anything about that.. What should he do?

"Shinichi. I need you to calm down." He gripped her shoulders and started to shake her lightly. She glared weakly at him for jostling her around. "Okay good, Now that I've got your attention, I need you to tell me what I can do." She nodded and kneeled down.

"Side pouch in hoodie. There's a pill bottle." The thief opened it and found two types of pills, a red-blue capsule one and a small circular white kind. "Grab- grab the red and blue one." She gasped out. He did. "Alright, split the capsule in half and hand me the red one first." When he did, she grabbed it a quickly swallowed it down with a grimace. "Now blue," She muttered and then took that one.

She sighed in relief when the spasm went into a dull throb rather than the previous hot and burning sensation. Kaito steadied her worriedly. He was going to get answers soon or so help him!

"Shinichi." He said in a strained voice. "I want to help but you have to tell me if you're in pain or when these things start happening. You scared me." He sighed deeply as Shinichi pushed off him. She let out a small breath as she stared directly into Kaito's indigo colored eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you worried, or scared for that matter. I didn't know it was going to happen either so none of it's your fault and you helped me anyways. You didn't have to, but you did. Thank you." She smiled warmly. Kaito ruffled her hair sadly in return. He was becoming so attached to his critic. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

' _Let's never do that again. Ever.'_ The jewel said tiredly.

' _Thank you Pandora. That was you wasn't it? Taking the brunt of the pain away?'_ The young detective smiled at the sincerity of her otherwise dramatic friend.

' _No need to thank me. You protect me and vise-versa right?'_

' _Of course.'_ Her guardian replied.

"We're here, but if you're not feeling well we can go back and try again later." He told her. Shinichi looked at him like he'd grown two heads. Turn back? On hang gliding? This boy was crazy if he thought the detective would back down from such a refreshing thrill.

' _Heck no!'_ Pandora shouted, nearly causing Shinichi to wince and Kaito looked worried. ' _I'm going flying and no one is stopping us.'_

' _I could just throw you off the building.'_ The detective muttered. The jewel went silent in horror.

' _Why would you do that!?'_ She exclaimed. ' _I'm fragile!'_

' _It was a joke Pandora.'_

' _You my friend, have a very cruel sense of humor.'_ Pandora replied with a pout and imaginary crossed arms.

' _So I've been told.'_ The detective shrugged. The jewel let out a 'tsk'.

"Come on Kaito, I'm not going to wait forever!" She called out and made a mad dash for the roof. Kaito smirked and began chasing the detective. So, she was going to play it heist style in reverse, hmm?

"You better run Meitantei-san, I'm right on your heels!" He shouted in the tall abandoned building. His voice echoed around. She turned back a smirked, pushing off the ground harder with each step to boost acceleration. Kaito laughed loudly and the detective soon started also.

"Catch me if you can KID!" She shouted back as she burst out onto the roof. The magician laughed and pounced on the detective and they rolled around with hysterical giggles. Shinichi rolled quickly away when Kaito had began to tickle her. When she glared at him, the only thing he did was tilt his head and act like an innocent puppy.

"So cruel Meitantei-san~ Now you're ignoring me." He pouted. The detective ignored him with a small smile as she set up his glider. He sighed in defeat and showed her how to do it faster. His trained fingers whizzed around the contraption, showing her all the hidden gadgets and tools. He was surprised her eyes followed and could actually repeat the motion.

"So, if an idiot pressed that button right there," She pointed to a small grey spot on one of the wings. "They'd get a dose of sleeping gas to the face?" Kaito smiled proudly. He made that addition.

' _Wow, it's a cape of tricks!'_ Pandora stated in awe. Shinichi nodded mentally. She so needed one of these!

' _You think Hakase can make me one?'_ She asked her jeweled friend, her voice filled with hope at the possibility. The jewel thought about the inventor and shrugged.

' _Possibly?'_ She answered.

"Alright, stop ogling the invention and start the gliding!" The thief laughed, beginning to strap the device to himself. Shinichi wondered how they were both going to do this until her back was pressed firmly against his chest and she blushed. A voice in her head squealed. Must have been Pandora, she decided.

The magician made fast work of securing her before handing her the controls, and with the one short wish of "I hope she doesn't kill me", they were off.

A rush of wind greeted them as they plummeted to the ground at first before pulling up and spinning into the open air. How did she learn that? It took him weeks. He glanced at her brightly grinning face. It was so different from her usual cold demeanor.

' _Ready to start the plan?'_ A certain jewel cackled evilly to Shinichi.

' _Ready.'_ The detective replied with a mischievous twinkle.

With another turn, her hair swished over to one side, momentarily blinding Kaito. When his sight finally cleared, his mouth spout out words like acid escaping a bottle.

"Oh my god! You're gonna KILL us! Let me drive! No, thats a building! building! Turn! Turn! Turn! No. NO. NO. That's a tree! Tree, Shinichi! Stop laughing! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" The glider steadied itself and the only thing that could be heard was wind, Kaito's heavy breathing, and Shinichi's laughter that she failed to conceal.

' _That was fun! Can we do it again?'_ Pandora exclaimed with a light enthusiastic whoop.

' _Maybe later. If we do it again now, I think we'll kill Kaito by scaring him to death.'_ The detective chuckled. Pandora laughed evilly.

"Let's land, okay?" Kaito said quietly. Shinichi smiled brightly at him before guiding the glider onto the top of a high building. "Thank god.." The thief muttered as he quickly disassembled the contraption and turned it back into a cape. "Where are we anyways?" The two teens glanced around and Kaito turned paper white.

Shinichi looked at him with concern. He looked like he was about to pass out. What's wrong with the place anyways? She looked around and shrugged. They were only at the aquarium. By the time she looked back at Kaito, he was curled up in a ball muttering something about scary finny thingys.

"You okay?" She asked, her tone both amused and concerned. Who knew the infamous phantom thief was afraid of fish? "Ichthyophobia?" She asked with a tilted head. He glared and the detective only ruffled his hair. He looked like a cute yet kicked puppy.

' _Hey, next heist we can hide the jewel in a fish tank!'_ Pandora suggested with a smile. Shinichi mentally shrugged and shook her head.

' _That'd be no fun.'_ She decided.

' _True.'_

"Let's, um. Lets go back to the house." Kaito said weakly and he put back on the glider. This time he was gliding.

' _I feel slightly guilty.'_ Shinichi admitted to Pandora. She hummed in agreement.

' _Oh! I know. You should tell him one of your fears so it can be fair!'_ The gem said, taking the detective by surprise. She thought about the idea as the magician once again strapped her in.

' _Alright.'_ She muttered inside her head as she furrowed her brows. Her biggest fear by far.

"Atelophobia." She spoke clearly making Kaito stop what he was doing. He looked at her in shock.

"The fear of not being good enough? What about it, Meitantei-san?" He asked curiously. She blushed and looked away from the worrying thief.

"I found out one of your fears so I told you mine. It's only fair.." She mumbled out shyly. Kaito glanced at her bright blue eyes to find her speaking the truth. But why would she think she's not good enough? She's one of the most capable people he's ever met.

"Meitantei-san." He whispered gently. "Why would you have such an obscure fear?" She smiled wanly at the now darkening sky. The clouds covered up the sun. It was going to rain.

"Many things. I think I developed it when I was 14," She mumbled dryly. _When my parents left._ "My job asks for perfection in order to save people and lock up the bad guys." A dry laugh. "And then there's.. _them._ " _The organisation._ "I can't afford to slip up. Many people would die because of it."

He was seeing the detective in a new light, with many of her masks sheeded, if only momentarily. He saw the determination yet broken spirit to which she hid from the world. Many hardships she endured. All of it. She was such a strong person. He would help her stay strong, his mind decided firmly. He wouldn't allow her to break.

"It's alright though," He told her gently. "You're not facing it alone. At least not anymore."

"But-" She started in protest. Shinichi didn't want to drag him down with her.

"No buts!" He exclaimed with a smirk before he jumped off the building. Good riddance to the aquarium. "You're helping me so it's only right if I help you too!" There was no room for argument and Shinichi knew it despite wanted to tell him of.

"Stupid thiefs and their eccentric ways." She said under her breath causing the thief to laugh. Because her back was pressed against his chest, she felt the vibrations of the laughter. "I'll get you back though For not listening and being an idiot. You should just shoulder your own problems and let me deal with mine."

"Yet you insist to help me." Kaito smiled warmly. "And now you won't even let me help you? Are you trying to keep me in your debt Meitantei-san?"

"Nothing will get through that thick skull of yours will it?" Shinichi asked in exasperation.

"Nope." He said loudly and spun in the air. "Never!"

Their footsteps were heard once again in the empty building as they walked through it. As if noticing the brighter atmosphere around the detective and thief, the rain clouds left and the sun shined once again.

A woman clad in black hid behind a stone pillar as she watched the two.

" _I hope you got the warning Silver Bullet-chan. I hope you heed it well."_ The woman whispered before stalking off with cautious steps. No need to alert both thief and detective.

' _Shin-chan, do you feel something?'_ Pandora asked with a shiver.

' _No.'_ Shinichi replied curiously. ' _What is it Pan-chan?'_

' _There.. Nevermind, just tired.'_ The jewel muttered wearily. The feeling was gone at least.

' _We should be going home soon.'_

"Kaito, today was fun, but I have to head back to Beika." The detective said suddenly. Kaito turned his head in her direction before thinking. He wanted her to stay with him for awhile. The shooting earlier.. it was intentional and he needed to keep an eye on her.

"That wounds me Ms. Heisei Holmes. Do you dislike my company so?" He teased. Shinichi rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean'. "Besides, mother expects _both_ of us at dinner and I wanted you to help pick a good heist location. You'll be the one bugging Snake after all. So Beika can wait because you'll be spending the night at my house. We have a guest room ready."

"Do I not get a say so?" She asked in amusement. He smiled brightly and snapped his fingers. An orange rose was clipped into her hair gently. The color brought out her eyes. The rose of fascination.

' _You fascinate him.'_ Pandora giggled. ' _I like it!'_

Shinichi didn't reply, instead she glanced at her reflection in a nearby mirror and furrowed her brows. Below the orange was a small blue rose, hidden if not looked carefully.

'The u _nattainable. The impossible.'_ She mused in her head. She smiled at the thief who returned it brightly.

"I suppose, but only if you have coffee!" She laughed, her fingers brushing over the roses with gentle care. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah , we do! Mom drinks some occasionally!" He told her. She sighed happily. Al teast one of the Kurobas understood her love of the bitter drink. "We're also having Sukiyaki for dinner." He added as an after thought. "We kinda skipped lunch I suppose."

' _Food..'_ The jewel nearly drooled. And she would have. If she had a mouth that is.

"That sounds good." Shinichi nodded. She wasn't used to homemade meals. She always ate out for cases and the only time she got homemade food was when Ran forced her to eat with her or when she was shrunken and living with her best friend.

"Doesn't it? Mom makes the best food!" He stated happily, his hand finding hers so they could run. Shinichi rolled her eyes as she stumbled behind him. So hyper and fast paced. What was she going to do with him? Pandora ignored them in favor of her own thoughts.

' _Food..'_

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Updates may get faster or slower depending on reviews since they tend to inspire me like crazy! Thank you and have a wonderful day!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


	5. KID's Lair

_**It's been awhile! I'm sorry and this chapter is also sorry because it's a horrible attempt to lighten up the mood from the previous chapter..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK**_

 _ **Words: 3085 (Not as long as the others.. sorry)**_

* * *

' _That was the best Sukiyaki in the world.'_ Pandora sighed in content. Shinichi agreed but was feeling slightly on the nauseous side since Pandora decided to use her body to make her eat more than she's used to. Which was still too little according to Kaito and Chikage. Both were such mother hens.

' _She is a very good cook.'_ Shinichi admitted as she flopped down on the bed in the guest room. ' _I'm just feeling a little bad for intruding.'_

' _Technically Kaito forced you to stay here.'_ The jewel reminded it's guardian.

' _True.'_ The detective sighed, snuggling into the covers and curling up. ' _I'm going to go to sleep. You should do the same I suppose. Goodnight Pandora.'_ Pandora hummed in agreement and muttered a good night of her own before yawning and drifting of into sleep.

Shinichi smiled once once she knew her friend was asleep. She didn't want to worry the jewel since she had no intention of going to bed just yet. Her mind was too filled with the worries of warnings and the threat of alcoholic crows. How was she going to deal with keeping her identity a secret? Vermouth's warning meant she had been spotted. Had raised suspicion within the Organization. Was at risk of being under Gin's suspicion since he believed she was dead.

"Aggh!" She exclaimed in frustration. Worrying was not going to help her. Not with her condition. A cough from the doorway had her shooting up, startled. When she saw it was only Kaito, her tensed shoulders relaxed and she glared.

"I, um, thought you were asleep but then I heard you. Are you okay? You sound kind of frustrated." He stuttered out, finding the detective slightly intimidating. when she glared. It was kind of cute in its own way, since it reminded him of a certain chibi-tantei that usually wore the same look.

"I'm perfectly fine." She lied through her teeth, very convincingly might she add. Her mother would be proud. However, Kaito just raised a brow and Shinichi huffed silently. He was so hard to fool.

"You do know I'm a master of disguise and masks?" He asked with a humorous tone. The detective mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ' _unfortunately_ '. The thief sighed and walked over to her. He masked his hurt when she flinched back as his hand drew near her face. Instead he just smiled and pulled out the flowers he had clipped in earlier and sat them on the bedside.

"Why are you still awake Kaito?" She asked, standing up and stretching until her joints popped back in place. Kaito laughed when she let out a relieved sigh. "Don't phantom thieves have to sleep?"

"Don't detectives?" Kaito countered, his arms crossed.

"Don't sass me Magician-san." Shinichi warned mockingly. "Criminals have tried and tried. If you keep trying you'll see how they ended."

"Alright fine, Sleuth-chan." He teased with a smirk. Besides answering her question though, he gave her another one. "Want to see my workshop? Since you can't sleep and I was going to start preparing for the heist anyways." Shinichi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hadn't I already seen it? We kind of fought in it." She stated with unamused frown. Where was he hiding _two_ secret places? Unless she went through every room and compared all the square feet to the original blueprints, she wouldn't know. Yet.

"Oh come on." He pouted. "Don't give me that look since I know you already have a clue. I mean, your house has secret rooms too! I'm positive it does. Some things just don't seem to match up in your hallways. Nor your room for that matter.. Do you also have a secret room in yours too?" He asked childishly. Shinichi nearly smiled at his expression as he thought about it with slightly furrowed brows.

"I might." She admitted. "However, I advise you stay away from it because it's not quite friendly when people try to break in." The warning would have fallen on deaf ears if it hadn't been said in such a serious tone. Kaito nodded in agreement even though he looked disappointed.

"Such a killjoy Meitantei-san." He muttered. "Well, do you want to come or not?" He tapped his foot impatiently and Shinichi gave in with a sigh and followed the thief to his room.

They walked into the same secret area they had when sparring, and the detective examined the room closely to look for KID's lair.. Or workshop. Pandora would agree that it's most totally a lair. But that was besides the point, Shinichi thought as she noticed how one of the shadows didn't line up intentionally. A hidden door and the wrong lighting to cover it up. It would have been clever if her father didn't have something similar in the many secret rooms of the Kudo Manor.

Kaito watched in unconcealed amusement as the detective started to prod a poke the wall. Her pale slender fingers ran up and down the wall in search of the secrets it hid. And then she found the trigger. She pushed it, pulled it and turned it right before she could get a sleeping gas to the face.

"Was your intention to knock me out?" She said with annoyance, Kaito shook his head no. How was the poor phantom thief supposed to know his critic would find the trigger? Or the door at all? Well, he supposed he should have figured. "You're lucky I've seen a switch just like this or I would have killed you when I woke up." She muttered angrily before she up and disappeared behind the door.

"Ah! Meitantei, careful on the stairs!" Kaito called out as he rushed behind her. He stumbled down to the bottom of the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her alright. How she got down extremely steep steps as fast as she did, he'll never know.

"How did you fit a car down in here?" She asked wide eyed as she pointed to where the car lay in all it's glory under a light that acted as a spotlight of sorts. "It's a 1985 Alfa Romeo Spider! In perfect condition too!" Kaito laughed at her wonder which resulted in a glare.

"It's a secret." He winked. "Would you like anything to drink, I can go get something if you want." Shinichi nodded and requested coffee. Warily, the thief left the over curious detective in his hideout with a warning.

"Yeah yeah." The detective had waved off the warning with a turned head, her eyes gazing around KID's lair, or workshop depending on point of view. It was surprisingly clean like his room, she noted. When the footsteps were gone and the portrait creaked shut, the detective smirked. _A detective behaving in a thiefs lair? You must be crazy Kuroba-san._

She gently examined blueprints and found herself impressed with the thief's skills. He had impressive ideas that most likely will keep the task force on their toes. The gadget creations were also amazing and gave her a few options for Hakase to recreate for her use. She moved over to a shelf near the car. Aligned in a neat row were small egg shaped capsules varying in color. She made the mistake of touching the yellow one.

Pandora awoke with a squeal when she noticed how fast her guardian's heart was beating. The sight that greeted the jewel was laughable.

' _Why is your shirt yellow?'_ The jewel gasped between laughter. Shinichi just blinked and retreated her hand cautiously, glaring at the egg shaped capsule.

' _..Don't touch the eggs.'_ She muttered mentally to the laughing gem.

' _Where are we anyways?'_ Pandora asked.

 _'In the lair. Sorry for waking you.'_

' _The lair?'_

' _KID's workshop of sorts.'_ Shinichi shrugged.

' _And where is Kaito?'_ Pandora asked, yawning. She hoped to go back to sleep soon.

' _He should be back soon with the drinks.'_ The detective replied and glanced at the entrance to find it opening. ' _Speak of the devil and he shall come.'_

' _Hn.'_ The gem commented before falling back to sleep. Shinichi chuckled a little at her friend before remembering her predicament. She looked down at her now yellow shirt and sighed sadly. She liked this shirt too.

"Here's you-" Kaito started, smiling at the detective until he saw the yellow. He glanced at the bookcase and then back to the slightly embarrassed girl. "You touched the egg didn't you?" She nodded sheepishly. "Detectives." Kaito chuckled in amusement. "Those are faulty by the way, so stay away from them. Here's your coffee."

"Nice to know." Shinichi muttered and took a sip of her coffee. She hummed in content. No sugar. "Thank you Kaito." Kaito smiled brightly and went over to one of the walls and opened up a panel. In side were a bunch of clothes he used for disguises. He found a shirt that suited Shinichi and threw it at her with a laugh.

"Wear that Ms. Curiosity!" He exclaimed as the startled detective caught it. It was a plain black T-shirt with a grey heart on it. She sent a _very_ questioning look to the thief. He smirked. "It's all in the job Meitantei-san."

"Are you sure you don't enjoy crossdressing?" She asked amusingly, taking more and more swallows of her coffee when he didn't answer. Kaito had paused, going into Shinichi's usual thinking pose just to mock the detective a good measure.

"It is fun sometimes. No one has a clue and everyone is completely fooled. I've actually been hit on a couple of times. In fact, my girl persona looks a lot like you." He told her with a grin. Shinichi tilted her head curiously. The thief suddenly frowned. "Do you get hit on a lot?" He asked. The detective blinked at the question, obviously not expecting it.

"Am I admired on?" She mused, hugging the shirt to her chest, coffee cup in hand. "I don't think so?" The detective muttered, voice conflicted slightly. Ran often said she was hit on. Shinichi never believed her and usually apologised to the poor boy who happened to get beat up by her overprotective friend.

"You don't think so?" Kaito questioned, searching her face. The detective seemed truly confused and she usually never was.

"Ran, um my best friend often says I'm dense when it comes to these kind of things." Shinichi said so softly that Kaito strained his ears to hear it. "So yeah. I don't think so. Ran says otherwise."

Kaito thought about it, his hands shuffling through cards on auto-pilot. Mouri Ran was a clever girl, so she was most likely right. Shinichi was a _very_ attractive person, so it would be unlikely for her _not_ to gain admires. Conclusion: Shinichi was dense in terms of love and she _was_ being hit on. The thought made the thief scowl mentally. The detective shuffled her feet awkwardly when the young males gaze landed on her.

"Shinichi." He sighed hopelessly. He contemplated on telling her his conclusion but thought otherwise. She'd probably throw a faulty egg at him. Shinichi waited for him to continue and he pointed to her shirt. "You can change that you know." He then walked up to a part in the wall and a separator sprang up from the floor.

"Thank you." The detective smiled gratefully. The paint had begun to smell funny and was clinging to her the wrong way. She also wanted to pull her locket out of her shirt because it was heating up. Pandora must be dreaming, Shinichi mused. She handed Kaito the coffee cup which she had since drained and walked behind the divider.

Kaito eyed the cup in his hand suspiciously. When had she drank all of it? He shrugged, setting it down on the desk all while muttering something about coffee addicts. Shinichi, and somewhere else her father Yuusaku, sneezed. She came out in the T-shirt, locket hanging out, sniffling.

"Did you say something?" She asked, wiggling her nose cutely. Kaito stared at the coffee cup and then back at her. He then shrugged and the detective watched all this in mild concern. And he had the nerve to accuse her of a split personality. "Earth to #1412." Kaito raised an amused brow. Did she just call him by his FBI classification number?

"Alright then #421." Kaito smirked. Shinichi was unimpressed.

"That's rather dull." She stated airly. "However I suppose I started it."

"That you did." The magician agreed with an sagely nod that did not fit his hyper personality. The detective yawned and he chuckled. Hanging down here a bit longer would surely allow her some rest. "Do you want to see my card gun?" Shinichi brightened up and Kaito began to show her all his inventions along with plans for future contraptions. The young detective would actually correct his calculations sometimes.

As Kaito wrote down many of Shinichi's corrections, he didn't notice the inevitable sleep with embarrassed the unsuspecting target. Even breaths and a head on his shoulder enlightened him. It was weird to see her like this, so vulnerable and without her scary glare.

"Come on Meitantei." He muttered to himself as he picked her up carefully, treading up the steep steps with practiced ease. He opened the portrait with difficulty and tripped over to the bed, landing in a heap but thankfully not awakening the girl. "Oops. That would have been bad." He yawned. Maybe he'd go to bed on the floor and Shinichi could sleep on the bed. Kaito was to tired to carry her to the guestroom.

Deciding that the best option, he made a makeshift bed and slipped down on it, nuzzling the covers before falling to sleep with a light smile on his face. His night unplagued by horrors. Shinichi herself rolled around in panic, her sleep muddled by horrible dreams resulting in futile attempts at freedom.

Kaito stirred when a thump was heard and he found the detective laying next to him beside the bed still passed out. The only reaction a half asleep phantom thief could muster was a slight blink, another out-of-it smile, and a snuggling with his apparent new stuffed animal.

Now, that wasn't a problem of course. No, not until morning when the cuddly, lovable stuffed animal awoken with arms around her waist and a breath tickling her neck, Pandora snickering like the little evil gem she is, and the inability to unfree herself. Slowly, the detective turned to her captor, glared, and then kneed him in the stomach.

' _Don't kill Kaito!'_ Pandora shouted in horror.

' _Shut up!'_ Shinichi replied in a fluster of emotion. ' _Why is he even here?'_

The question went unanswered as the pained magician released his hold on her with a whimper. Shinichi bolted and grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a mop. Kaito stood up warily, eyeing the girl in confusion.

"Shinichi?" He asked softly, his head tilted curiously. The detective fumed, raising the now-weapon above her head to strike. Kaito dodged expertly, having since mastered the skills of dodging mop-fu from Aoko. "What's wrong?" He asked, startled as he was resorting to flipping backwards to dodge the end of the mop. Shinichi's mop-fu was more harsh than Aoko's.

' _Calm down Shinichi.'_ Pandora chuckled. ' _Kaito didn't do anything. It was you who fell asleep next to him.'_

' _Still!'_ Shinichi exclaimed, more flustered than she usual is.

"Breakfast!" A shout echoed through the house. Kaito was the first to recover from shock and the detective soon followed eyed the mop with a glare a Shinichi dropped it with a tired sigh.

"Coming mom!" Kaito shouted. He gestured to Shinichi and she followed silently. Grabbing her pill bottle from the guest room, her and Kaito trudged down the stairs still very confused to what went on earlier. Pandora, the magical gem she was, obviously knew. And she wasn't about to give up her blackmailing material. The detective swore she could be as bad as Haibara.

' _I heard that.'_ Pandora grumbled, her imaginary arms all but crossed stubbornly. Shinichi huffed irritably.

"Goodmorning Kaito. Shinichi." Chikage greeted brightly. Kaito smiled and hugged her while the detective nodded in greeting before taking a seat, her mind set on arguing with a gem. Both Kurobas noticed her out-of-it expression and the elderly woman immediately started accusing her son. "What did you do to Shin-chan?"

"Eh? Nothing." He denied, sweat dropping when his mother deadpanned and accused him again. "I told you! I didn't do anything. She was like that when she woke up."

"When she woke up?" Chikage mused, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah! She went all Aoko on me with mop-fu!" Kaito pouted. Chikage nearly laughed at her son's antics until she remembered what she was questioning him on. So let the interrogation begin.

"And why was she in your room?"

"Uh.. because we were hanging out in the workshop?" He answered, unsure.

"How did you end up in your room?"

"She fell asleep and I was also tired. I gave her the bed and I sleep on the floor.. Wait, why are you questioning me? Why am I even answering you?"

"It's okay Kaito. You pass." Was all that Chikage said before setting the table and eating her own breakfast. Kaito sat down automatically as he thought about what his mother said. He passed? Passed what? No, that wasn't the right question. What did his mother think he did? "Kaito, you'll hurt yourself with all that thinking." His mother giggled. He spit out his water in denial.

"Okay then.." Was all Shinichi said as she broke out of her mental argument to eat. The sight that greeted her was rather hilarious and even she had to admit that it was rather refreshing. It was really a shame she was leaving today. She'd miss the Kuroba household but at least she'd still be able to plan with Kaito.

But then what? After the organisation takedown, what would she do? Kaito had told her that she didn't have to face her troubles alone, but she didn't want to drag him down with her. Shinichi knew, deep down that when all of this is over, she'd be missing the fun and crazy she had experienced within these two days. She didn't want it to end.

"Oujo-san." Kaito smiled as he got the attention of the troubled detective, A yellow flower popped to life in his hand and he gently placed it on hers. "Be happy."

* * *

 ** _I hope this was okay. Expect irregular updates for all my ongoing stories because i'm an idiot and started too many stories at once.. apologies. I'll try to make dents in all of them though. News for this story though: We're finally building it up to the main plot so be ready! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! It seriously helps me write faster._**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


	6. Hiding Behind Masks

**_Sorry this is so late. I was busy-ish. And the plot bunny was teasing me.. Anyways, here's chapter 6! Oh yeah! Shout out to my 'Guest' reviewer! Your review seriously made my day and I think it's why the bunny finally bit. Thank you!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito(u) nor Detective Conan/Case Closed_**

 ** _Words:3174_**

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi walked into a museum hand-in-hand. The detective giggled and fingered her blonde locks of hair as she faced Kaito who now had slicked back black hair and bright green eyes. Shinichi's own enigmatic blue eyes were dulled down another shade for the disguise.

"What should we see first?" She asked in a excited voice with a border of an accent. Foreign was what she was going for. American actually. Both she and the thief were thankful that the've both been to the country and could actually replicate it quite well.

"Do you want to see the art first, or the gems?" The magician asked with a smile, the same accent slipping off his tongue naturally. The detective paused to 'think' while she took a look around, scanning the perimeter before pointing over to the jewel displays with childlike wonder. kaito laughed. It was so funny to see his critic acting like such a ditz.

"There!" She smiled brightly. Kaito put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her to the display case as he made note of all the ventilation shafts and possible escape routes. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. Plan the heist and weed out the organization members lingering around the place.

' _You should be glad for the concealer Shinichi._ ' Pandora piped up happily.

' _Why?_ ' The detective questioned suspiciously, already not liking the tone the gem happened to be using.

 _'Aw. Denial. Cute, but I know you're blushing._ ' She teased. Shinichi spluttered unhappily causing Kaito to look at her all funnily. She bit her lip and glared mentally at the gem who was attempting to stifle out a set of giggles.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked, his voice heavy with concern. " _Do you need to sit down_." He switched to perfect english. Shinichi nodded, taking it as an opportunity to examine everyone in the room while Kaito figures out everything for the heist itself. The thief smirked briefly and then it was gone like a flash, almost like she'd imagined it. Shinichi's eyes twinkled with mirth. So he had the same idea.

" _Don't be gone long Sweety!_ " She called out in English at his retreating back while trying to stay in character. Both a certain gem and phantom thief had trouble keeping in their bubbling laughter. Kaito turned briefly and winked so she smiled sweetly before putting on her conan glasses and taking out a book. She pretended to read while her glasses took pictures of things every so often.

' _I wish we recorded that_.' Pandora's voice broke through her mind. Shinichi huffed mentally.

' _I was just staying in character_.' Was the curt reply. The gem giggled.

' _Okay Shin-chan~_ " Pandora said in a sing-song voice.

' _Just stay alert Pan-chan_.' Shinichi told the magical gem in sudden seriousness when she felt a pair of hostile eyes brush over her. She swore she saw black in the corner of her eye but didn't turn her head in order to not draw attention. ' _Can you scan the perimeter without exposure?'_

' _Heck yeah. I'm magical!_ ' Was the reply before her locket turned cold and Shinichi felt slightly empty without her friend inside the locket and invading her head. ' _And don't worry,_ ' Her voice piped back up. ' _I'll be careful._ ' Then the detective nearly had a heart attack.

Floating inches above Shinichi was Pandora who copied her down almost perfectly. The current blond hair she had from the slightly different shade of skin. The eyes however.. Well, the eye's left the Holmes loving Shinichi speechless. It was beautiful and mystifying. Narrowed into almost cat-like slits, Pandora's eyes glowed unearthly gold. She felt herself entranced almost immediately.

When Pandora blinked, Shinichi found herself gulping for air since she had been holding her breath without even realizing it. Looking back into the entrancing gold eyes again was just as mystifying but it didn't have the same drowning effect as the first look. _Interesting_.

' _I'll be going now Shin-chan~_ ' Pandora said happily as she floated away and just above people's gazes incase someone could see her. ' _Don't worry too much, I'll be back really soon._ ' The detective found herself nearly nodding at the invisible figure before going back to taking pictures. As Pandora flashed Shinichi a grin, the detective only frowned, her chest colder than usual where the locket was tucked safely away. It felt so _empty_.

Kaito came back a couple minutes later, grinning happily as his fingers ran through his slicked back hair. Shinichi quickly bookmarked her place in the english version of the _sign of four_. She smiled at him gently, patting the spot next to her and he sat down gingerly.

"How were the displays?" She asked in Japanese once more, her accent giving the words an exodic feel. Kaito grinned as he explained all the places and gems that he saw, often pointing in the directions as he gazed into her shaded blue eyes that were now hidden by the huge frames.

" _Ah_ ," He checked his watch. " _I think we should go now. We don't want to miss that dinner, now do we?_ " Shinichi laughed, and Kaito took his hand in hers and led her out of the museum. The detective sighed in relief when her chest warmed up and teasing taunts came from a certain jewel.

' _Pandora, stop laughing and tell me what you found._ ' The detective scolded making the gem stop and do a double-take on the actual situation.

' _Whoops. Almost forgot_.' The jewel laughed sheepishly. Shinichi glared at the ground and she and the magician both continued to walk. ' _There was someone there, I know that, but It wasn't one of animalistic crows.. It was an alcoholic beverage. I'm not sure which one though.._ ' Shinichi let out a dry 'tsk' at the revelation.

"I knew I felt something." She muttered into the air. kaito sighed and pulled her towards a nearby park and then into the woods. Shinichi, confused but silent followed after. "Kaito," She whispered. "Where are we going?" He said nothing but gave her a KID like smirk.

Shinichi followed after him, his hand still laced in hers as they made their way to an abandoned clearing. It was rather vast and flowers sprung up here and there where the grass stood out from the bright leaves. Pandora hummed before shutting up entirely, saying something about 'privacy' and Shinichi snorted causing an amused glance from the phantom thief.

"Alright Meitantei-san~" He sang happily as he dropped both of their disguises in a puff of smoke. "Sit, I want to ask you something." With a curious brow, the detective complied. Kaito smiled and sat down beside her as he looked up to the sky. While his face conveyed no turmoil, his eyes were like a storm. "Why is it that you have more masks than me? It's hard to notice. But when I do see them, they're all so carefully crafted and layered."

"Masks?" The detective hummed, her mood suddenly sobered down. "If I had the answer to that KID-kun, I'd have fixed the problem by now." Kaito gazed over her like Shinichi did to many things. He was seeing her as a puzzle. An unsolvable, confusing, changing, and beloved mystery. "I suppose that you'd have at least some idea. I'm not the only one who shrouds myself in false features when I find convenient."

"Oh?" Kaito smiled, strained as it was. "You noticed?"

"Of course." Shinichi huffed. "I'm a detective." The magician promptly rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled. Shinichi also laughed and Kaito found himself ruffling her hair at the sheer cuteness of the beautiful yet oblivious girl beside him. "However," Kaito suddenly became more serious. "That doesn't answer why. You obviously know why I have my poker face, but I can't find a reason to why you're so guarded. I'd be lying if I said it didn't trouble me."

"I'd be lying if I told you I knew why." She whispered. "Of course it didn't use to be this bad.. but, things happened and humans need bullet proof vests don't they? I've always been exposed to the horrors of the world, courtesy of job occupation and lack of luck." She blinked all of a sudden before glaring at the concerned Kaitou. "I don't know how you make me talk like this.."

"Shinichi, just how unlucky are you?" Kaito asked as he completely disregarded her last comment. The magician/thief himself got into tight situations but Lady Luck actually favored him more than most. However, he wasn't oblivious to the fact that Shinichi was often exposed to horrible situations. She was a _detective_. Depending on who, they're death magnets.

"Don't know how I'd measure that." She joked. "Anyways, how was the before heist plans?"

"Oh them?" Kaito smirked, his KID side showing clear as day. "The task force isn't going to know what hit em'!" Shinichi sighed, already coming to the conclusion that she was added into the equation and that even though they were partners, she wasn't in the clear from his pranking. "How about you? Weed out any crows?"

"Perhaps. Not your crows though." She replied honestly, shrugging at his questioning look. "I think I know who it is though. No need to worry." Kaito gave her a disbelieving look but she didn't falter. Yes she accepted help, but she was going to wait till after the Snake's team was brought down. Until then, it's her problem and no one else's. Well, her _and_ Pandora.

"Detectives." He tsked disapprovingly. "So stubborn."

"Phantom thieves." She mocked, letting out an amused sigh. "So troublesome."

"Haha.. I can't argue with that one to be honest." He smiled sheepishly. Shinichi stood up, brushing of her clothes and then offering her hand to the indigo eyed male. He took it with a cheerful smile. "Well, you have to go back right?" He said sadly. Shinichi nodded. "I'll accompany you home then."

' _Well, that wasn't romantic at all_.' Pandora chirped up without her usual cheer. Being separated from Kaito wasn't ideal to her. Especially when her guardian lied about knowing who the crow was. She didn't like the bad feeling that settled down.

' _Why would it be romantic?_ ' Shinichi asked with genuine confusion.

' _I don't know how to explain in without breaking your non-loving mind._ ' Pandora sighed dramatically. Shinichi scoffed.

"When are you sending out the notice?" The Heisei Holmes asked the thief. Pandora grumbled at being ignored once more.

"I plan on putting it under Nakamori-keibu's pillow tonight. Give him a mini-heartattack, you know?" Kaito smirked as he imagined the inspector's face upon finding the note. "I'll of course give you your own note to solve without having to wait. Expect it tomorrow morning."

"I'm not even going to fret over your planning to break into my house." The detective said with set resolve. "It's most likely not going to be the last time." Kaito laughed joyfully since of course, her words rang truth. It was too fun to tease with detectives. Especially Shinichi.

"My mom's going to definitely miss you." Kaito smiled, his hand naturally finding hers and Shinichi didn't even seem to notice. "Just awhile ago in the building she texted me, asking if you were alright. She wasn't even concerned about me!" Shinichi grinned.

"Tell her I'll probably visit soon, she's very nice company." She replied calmly even though her tone was teasing.

"What about me?!" Kaito gave her a scandalous look and the detective laughed. "Shinichi~" He pouted. "That's not funny." The only response he got was louder laughter. Soon he also joined in the with melodic laughs. Many people walking by smiled at the teenagers.

' _That's better_.' Pandora sighed happily. ' _My plans are going well._ '

"Kaito-"

"Ice cream!" The magicians indigo eyes lit up and he dragged Shinichi over to the little ice cream stand with the black and red shaded covering. Pandora squealed. As he got a double chocolate cone, the detective settled for a single scoop of vanilla only because of a glare and oh-so-subtle suggestions with accusations that she eats too little.

"Ice cream isn't even real food." She pouted, taking small licks of the slowly melting cool delicacy. "And I eat enough, _mom_."

"No you don't." Kaito replied in Yukiko's voice causing Shinichi to momentarily choke before glowering at the mischievous male warily. "Oh come on," He said in his own voice. "Your mother's famous, her voice is all over the TV. It wasn't that hard to replicate."

"It's still mildly disturbing.. Where did your ice cream go?"

"I ate it~" Kaito said cheerfully. The detective looked down at hers before looking at Kaito's stomach. Taking her hand out of Kaito's, to which he pouted even if unnoticed. She clapped the best she could with her ice cream still in hand.

"The disappearing act. Marvelous." She stated monotone and Kaito laughed.

' _Oh! Make yours disappear too! Make it disappear Shinichi!_ ' Pandora chanted happily. The childish 'whoops' she gave rippled in her head like an oncoming headache and Shinchi promptly groaned.

' _Shut up! I swear, you're older than me Pandora._ '

' _Demo_..' The jewel mumbled, crestfallen. ' _I wanted it to disappear_.'

' _In time_ ' Shinichi replied while taken a few more licks. _'In time_.' Pandora only pouted more.

"Split personality." Kaito whispered. highly amused by the facial features on Shinichi's face that seemed to like changing every couple of seconds. "It's there. I know it is." Taking her hand in his once again, Kaito teased, "Stop talking to yourself. It'll become a habit."

"Only you'd know." Shinichi retorted, her fingers lacing through Kaito's naturally. It was weird, she'd admit. However, it felt secure. She liked secure. Especially when it was such a huge contrast from what she's used to. A smile graced her face unintentionaly.

"I've been meaning to ask you, since your Conan's cousin and all. Where'd you get the glasses from?" Kaito asked, not noticing the way the detective seemed to momentarily tense up. "How's the little guy doing by the way?" Shinichi turned her head to hide a wince at the question. She _hated_ this lie.

"Conan-kun? He's good." She said, her voice strangely wistful. Kaito sensed it and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Agasa Hakase makes our gadgets." A sudden laugh. "You two should work together sometimes, that'd definitely give Nakamori-keibu a heart attack."

"Oh? Is that so? I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime." The magician smirked. Shinichi returned the gesture wholeheartedly. The next couple of minutes were spent in silent bliss as the two trotted up to the Kudo manor.

Opening the gate, Shinichi led the phantom thief into the house as she puzzled over why the lights were on. Then she remembered that it had to be _him_ and he was probably just back from wherever he went. And so, she dragged the magician to the kitchen for introductions as she smelled the curry in the air.

"Subaru-san." She greeted with a nod of her head. Kaito bowed awkwardly, regarding the older man with caution. "I see you're back." The man nodded and looked over Kaito curiously. "Oh, this is Kaito. A friend of mine. Kaito, this is Subaru Okiya-san. He rented out the house while I was.. away. He still lives here though. When he isn't traveling that is." She explained.

"It's nice to meet you Subaru-san, I'm Kuroba Kaito. It's a pleasure." He grinned. The pale haired man shook his hand before turning back to cooking.

"Kudo-kun, is he staying for dinner? I made enough." He asked. Shinichi tilted her head, silently questioning Kaito. She had nothing against it. The magician was quick to agree, wanting to spend more time with the detective. "I see, it'll be done in a few minutes."

"We'll be waiting in my room then. Thank you Subaru-san." Shinichi nodded gratefully.

' _Food! Oh joyous food~_ ' Pandora piped up happily.

"It's not a problem Kudo-kun."

"So Shinichi," Kaito drawled out boredly as he sat on the detectives bed in her over plain room. The only accessories being way too many case files and occasionally a couple of school books scattered around. "Where's that secret room of yours?"

"Not telling." She deadpanned, sitting at the desk, absent mindedly doing paperwork that needed to be done. "Doubt you'd want me to tell you anyways. You like challenges after all." Kaito grinned. The grin was much like his KID persona. It said ' _Hello~ I'm about to show you what glitter can truly be used for. Prepare to be mindblown. Also, I suggest therapy after I'm through with you. Have a nice day!_ '

' _It's perfect Shin-chan! I love it!_ ' Pandora laughed suddenly, her imaginary hands clapping together in pure joy.

 _'Where have you been?'_ Shinichi asked amusingly. ' _It's not like you to be so silent._ '

' _Napping. After you guys got here, it's been rather boring. I need entertainment!_ '

 _'Whoa there Pan-chan. When did I become the personal TV of such a drama queen?_ ' The detective scoffed. ' _Can't you make your own entertainment? I mean, you can easily influence my dreams, so why not your own. You are magical. I think. Well, just science I can't yet comprehend_.'

' _Humans.._ '

"Is that a challenge Meitantei-san? Are you giving me permission to look?" Kaito asked and Shinichi was stirred away from her mental conversation. Concern quickly made it's way onto the magicians face and his grin dropped. "You're zoning out again Shinichi. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Your concern is simply misplaced." She mumbled out, her pen quickly scratching down information onto paper when needed. "Also, you may not look. I'm not entitled to any injuries your stupidity may bring while trying."

"That's harsh." He complained, roses suddenly in his hand. He started to arrange them out on the bed by color, trying to pick the best one's for the detective. Orange, pink, white, and peach were all made into a hairclip by fast hands. "Orange for fascination. Pink for grace. White for youthfulness. And finally, peach for modesty. For you my dear detective." Shinichi flushed slightly when he clipped the roses into her hair.

"Did you buy a book on the meaning of flowers?" She asked in genuine curiosity. Pandora also nodded her mental head, curious to the answer.

"No," He shook his head, a small and sad smile on his face. "Father taught me."

"Oh." Shinichi muttered dumbly, guilty for asking but she couldn't help but smile as she recalled Toichi doing the same for her. She didn't remember much though. "Thank you, for the flowers I mean." She flushed, gingerly fingering the clip.

"No problem! They compliment your eyes." He grinned, causing Shinichi to flush more. As the detective was about to retort, A knock came from the door and a call to dinner sent the soon to be argument down the drain. On the bright side, the curry was great and Kaito promised he'd be back in the morning with riddles to solve.

"Because, detectives can't live without mysteries can they?" The thief told her at the gate with a teasing grin.

* * *

 ** _I hope it was okay! I was trying to get in the whole beginning of the operation and have a semi heart-to-heart talk between Shinichi and Kaito. The action will most likely be starting soon, don't worry. Anyways, please review! It seriously helps me write faster. Once again, thank you Guest! Your review seriously helped me write. Also, a thanks to_** ** _leena15amjad, JarayZ, Kujo Kusuza, and SSA Javier Grey P.I! Thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


	7. Fools can't catch colds

_**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Neither Magic Kaito Nor Detective Conan**_

 _ **Word count: 3209**_

* * *

Shinichi woke up the next morning at exactly three in the morning. And if that wasn't a sign, Pandora didn't know what was. Sneezing racked the detectives small frame, her shoulders shaking from shivering. Bringing her blanket in closer, she scowled. She had been taking care of her body because of her weak immune system and she still ended up with a cold.

' _I need to get better. There's so much to do_.' She told Pandora, the gem being the only person- or, you get it- she could rant to at the moment. ' _Heist note, heist, Org threat, Vermouth, Discovery_. _There's no time for colds_!' Pandora the helpful little thing she is, sighed helplessly.

 _'And here I thought fools couldn't catch colds_.' Was the only thing heard out of the jewels imaginary mouth, followed up by some horribly concealed laughter. ' _Shinichi, I can take your cold away, but I need to charge up a bit. I'm really rusty at healing._ ' Another sneeze made her laugh. ' _It's also entertaining to see you like this._ '

' _I'm-_ ' Another sneeze. ' _Not your personal TV!_ '

' _So ungrateful._ ' Chided the gem playfully. ' _And here I offered to heal you_.' Shinichi let out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes before another sneeze and shiver reminded her of her miserable situation.

"Going back to bed.." She mumbled unhappily, her actually speech slurred with sleep unlike her thoughts, albeit hazy. Pandora only agreed by going to sleep herself since she knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with the young detective at the moment.

The next time the detective woke up, a concerned expression was hovering over her and a cold hand was placed on her head. It was somewhere around nine in the morning she decided by the shadows and the placement of the sun. She turned back to the face, her vision clear but her head swimming.

"Subaru-san?" She asked, quietly as she shifted to a sitting position. He nodded, relief seeking into his usually stoic face. "What's wrong?"

"It would appear you have a fever Kudo-kun." He stated in slight concern. The detective nodded dumbly, already suspecting as much with the hazy feeling in her head. But that was fine she supposed as she shrugged and stood up. She'd dealt with worse. "You shouldn't be getting up." He warned.

"M' fine." She mumbled. "Thank you for your concern though." She said distractedly as she looked at her desk sadly, seeing the flower hairclip but no heist note. Something must have held Kaito up, her mind decided before she walked out, Subaru resigning himself to just following after.

"Kudo-kun, the Kuruba boy is in the kitchen." The elder man stated as the stubborn detective stumbled down the steps. Subaru noted in amusement at how the girl brightened at the revelation. "He came by a couple minutes ago so I went to wake you but It appears you somehow caught something overnight." To prove a point, a sneeze racked the poor girls frame as she left behind the last of the stairs.

 _'Yay~ Kaito's here._ ' Pandora cheered happily. Shinichi mentally sighed before walking into the kitchen probably looking ridiculous with her over large white T-shirt, striped blue sleeping pants and disheveled hair.

Kaito, of course thought otherwise. She was simply so adorable! Even Pandora would admit, however she never brought up the topic because it was useless to even talk about looks to the completely oblivious detective. It was a bit hazy to the gem, but she remembered how both Shinichi's parents looked and acted. And the detective herself got the best out of both of them.

"Morning Shin-chan~" Kaito greeted happily despite the warning not to call her that. The detective nodded with a slight smile before heading over to the coffee maker. Kaito eyed her weirdly for a second before turning to re-greet a rather concerned Subaru. "Subaru-san." He said, grinning as he gave a formal bow. The man nodded his acknowledgment before returning to observing the detective who happened to be sipping coffee contently.

"Subaru-san?" Shinichi mumbled over her cup. "Is there something on my face?"

"So stubborn. Kuroba-kun, I'm leaving her in your care for the day, don't let her do anything rash." And like that, the pale-haired man left the house, claiming he had things to do. The magician shrugged before placing all of his attention towards the sniffling detective.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a frown appearing once he noticed Shinichi was more pale than usual and shivering as if cold. Walking over to her, he brought his hand to her forehead before she could protest, only to retreat back from the sudden heat. "Shinichi," He gasped. "You're burning up! You should be lying down."

Shinichi rolled her eyes as she sent a mental plea to her snickering jewel friend.

' _Are you done watching me suffer?_ ' She asked sarcastically and Pandora outright laughed. ' _We both have many things to do._ '

' _Fine, fine. But you can't just magically heal. That'd be suspicious, listen to Kai-chan and lay down~_ ' Pandora hummed happily.

' _K-kai-chan?_ ' She blinked out.

' _Pet names Shin-chan. Pet names._ ' Pandora snickered happily, a mental cheshire-grin appearing in the sick detective's mind. It reminded her of the KID grin and she had to catch herself from smiling fondly. It was weird after all. The grin was no longer directed to her after a chase, but instead, she dare say, partner in 'crime'. In a totally legal way of course.

' _Whatever_.' The detective finally scoffed before turning her attention back to an overly concerned jewel thief.

"Mou! Stop spacing out. You need to go rest Shinichi." He scolded. Shinichi only blinked, slightly amused by the whole situation in general. Normally criminals were trying to kill her, not the other way around. "If you don't lay down, I'll rip up the notice I brought for you!" He finally threatened and the female glared.

"I'll lay down." She conceded with a curt nod. "But only," Kaito let out a long suffering sigh. Shinichi cleared her throat. "Only if you give me the note now." The thief, however unhappily, gave her the note she bargained for.

 _Much like the prize, there are two children present. Twins of Grins and Masks, identities covert._

 _Right can only be explained as Sapphire Serene and Left as Indigo shaded mischief. But none shall see under glinting glass and shaded hats._

 _Straight down the middle is where the hands stop. Tick tock, tick tock. Even a broken clock is right twice a day. But we are creature of night, oh broken clock. One time is right, the others are wrong. Mischief only wants to play and Serene only wants to help._

 _Dear Keibu, twins are worse than one. Double trouble for when black crows flock. Only the glass dome will host us on the upcoming month when the clock is wrong but also right. First place marks the winners._

 _~Kaito KID_

"Are you trying to give it away easily?" Shinichi asked, raising an unimpressed brow while Kaito led her up the stairs. He deflated slightly at the comment and a pout graced his face. "It's also a bit longer than usual."

"I had to dumb it down for Keibu-san~" He explained, pushing Shinichi down in bed before stalking off. It was no surprise when he came back, med kit in hand and cold rag.

"I'm not even going to ask why you knew where to look." She muttered, snuggling into the covers to hide her blush at Pandora's horrible fangirling over 'Doctor' Kaito.

"Just stay still." He muttered as he put the cold rag on her forehead. "Now, say aah."

' _Yeah, Shin-chan. Say aah._ ' Pandora teased and giggles echoed through her head. The detective scoffed and glared at Kaito. However, even though her glares rivaled Gin's, it did not deter Kaito from accomplishing his task.

"Stop being stubborn." The young magician glowered halfheartedly. "Open your mouth- Thank you Shinichi~" He grinned when she finally relented. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, waiting for the little beep to come from the thermometer. When it did, he did not like what he saw.

"What?" Shinichi asked grumpily. She so wanted to just get out of bed already.

"102 fahrenheit." (38.9c) He muttered unhappily. "Shin-chan, have you been taking care of your body?" He scolded seriously and Shinichi was becoming a bit overwhelmed at all the questions.

"Kaito," She said sternly and the thief stopped his rant mid-way. "If you want me to get better, let me rest. I'll be down in an hour to go help Nakamori solve the note. I also have other matters to attend to that you're most likely to tag along to no matter what I do." He grinned before leaving.

' _I will be better in an hour won't I?_ ' She asked Pandora with a suspicious brow raised. It was likely, that because the gem was fawning over Kaito taking care of her, she'd not want to heal her. Thankfully, Pandora resigned, muttering an incoherent fine.

' _I just had an idea Shin-chan._ ' Pandora hummed as she started to spread her presence within the girl, trying to search for the source of the sickness and eliminate it. Shinichi never felt warmer. Not a bad kind of warm though. It was oddly.. comforting.

' _And what would that be?_ ' She asked her small red friend, her voice curious and easy.

' _What if.. what if Kaito really could help with the B.O? I was thinking about Vermouth's warning and.. We need help. You have me yes. But you need someone you can physically lean on and can sympathize with. I just.. I-_ ' She cut herself off, not being able to continue her train of thought at the dreading feeling Shinichi had begun to ammit.

' _Pandora, we both know that'd be putting him a lot of danger. I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt because of me._ ' She reminded her magical friend softly, hesitant though forced calmness. Pandora wasn't fooled though, she knew Shinichi wanted too. But the detective was also right, it could harm him.

Harming Kaito was something neither of them wanted to do. Ever. And so, for the hour she promised, Pandora eliminated the cold from her system over all, recoiling when she found traces of the APTX4869. Throughout that whole hour, Shinichi laid there, thinking silently of reasons why she couldn't selfishly let Kaito help her with her problems.

"Shinichi~" The magician exclaimed gleefully when the detective walked downstairs, clad in semi-professional clothing for their trip to the inspector's office. Kaito decided that dark jeans, a button up white shirt, and a dark blue jacket looked amazing on her. Even with the out of place black gloves she's taken to wearing.

"Let's go." She said simply, already heading for the door making Kaito frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently. "Do you still have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine. Just need to check the mail." She replied and Pandora sighed. _Great_ , her bringing up her thoughts resulted in the overprotective detective avoiding the boy completely.

Pandora was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt a strong sense of terror takes over her guardian. ' _No._ ' There sitting in the mail box were two bullets, pure silver with a note, carelessly laid under. 'Ara ara, it would appear there are two silver bullets needing to hide. But only if the other gets caught. You won't let him get caught, will you Shin-chan~? -V'

Shinichi kneaded her hand gently over her heart as Pandora reminded her to breath. Stumbling backwards when both bullets fell out of the box, she was surprised to feel warm hands helping her stay steady.

"Who," kaito practically growled, his eyes on the note. "Is V?" Shinichi's eyes widened and she clenched the hand holding the note, quickly crumbling up the paper so he could no longer read it. Although she was already too late when Kaito snached it up quicker than she could say Pandora's name.

"Stop Kaito, this isn't your problem to deal with. It's mine." She said as she weakly tried to struggle out of his grasp to no avail. "Let me go.." Her voice cracked and she had to hold in the tears. She _didn't_ want him getting involved, but he was anyways. And it broke her to know what _they_ would do if _they_ found out.

' _Shinichi.._ '

"Shinichi." Kaito's eyes widened when he felt her go limp in his tight grip, only for her to face him with the most heart broken face he'd ever seen. "Shinichi," He repeated again, this time with even less confidence as he hugged her awkwardly. "It's going to be okay.."

When the detective hesitantly wrapped her own arms around Kaito mid back, he smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Whatever was frightening her so should better run, or Kaito would _show_ them just how creative he could get with glitter and a spoon _alone._

"I'm sorry, come on." She mumbled out, already out of his arms and walking down the road before Kaito even realized what was happening. Before she could turn the corner though, he placed himself by her side, smiling contently when she inched closer to him without even realising it.

" _Two_ detective brats? _Two_?" Nakamori had shouted when Shinichi and Kaito walked in to see the inspector, his daughter, and Hakuba Saguru. Kaito grinned, and Shinichi bowed.

"Nakamori-san~" Kaito said happily and Shinichi eyed him curiously when the inspector actually greeted him happily. And then his daughter, who looked a lot like Ran, practically killed him with a mop when he showered her with confetti. Over the period of time as papers drifted and birds flew in the somewhat-epic-order-line-strange showdown, Nakamori was glaring at the two detectives and both detective were eyeing Kaito with two different levels of suspicion.

'I honestly don't know why we're surprised..' Pandora finally said once she got over how the _Phantom thief_ , personally knew the entire squad that was after him and was best friends with the strongest anti-KIDhater in the world. _'It's not like it's impossible._ '

' _No_ ,' Shinichi agreed. ' _Just highly unlikely._ '

"And who might you be?" Hakuba asked curiously, a little hint of recognition glinting in his eyes. Shinichi turned to face him and smiled politely as she held out her hand. She's been to both America and England, and knew the customs well.

"Kudo Shinichi, and you must be Hakuba Saguru." She greeted and the half-brit detective shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kudo-san, and may I ask how you know my name?"

"You pop up in the papers quite a bit." She offered as an explanation since she was aware that Hakuba didn't exactly know she was Conan before and they had met because she was said person.

"You used to also," He muttered, finally understanding why he thought she was familiar. He gasped in awe when he took another look at her. She was a bit younger than her but her detective record was better than any others he's met. More impressive than his actually. It made him feel slightly inferior. More so than he cared to admit.

" _Shin-chan! Look out._ " Kaito shouted, breaking him out of his thoughts long enough to see the suspected KID running straight at her unable to stop. Before he could step in and intervene, Shinichi on reflex, flipped Kaito over shoulder and he went limp with one touch. "Ow.."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kaito, hold still." The detective apologised as the onlookers looked at the scene in awe _and_ fright. They would not be crossing her anytime soon. Aoko smiled when Kaito started whimpering and both Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu winced every time Shinichi started pressing pressure points. "There, you'll be a bit sore but you can move again."

"I forgot you could do that." He muttered unhappily from his position on the floor as he glared at the now snickering Hakuba and Aoko. "Mou! Ahoko, this is your fault!" It only resulted in louder laughter before Aoko's dad started to clear his throat.

"Can we get back to why you came here?" He asked, glaring pointedly at both Hakuba and Shinichi. Hakuba cleared his throat and Shinichi took it as a sign he was going to speak first.

"Since I've finally gotten back from England, I had come here to check on the Heist files from all the heists I've missed. It would appear Kudo-san had taken my place throughout those heist's though." He raised an eyebrow in her direction and a suspicious look was soon thrown at Kaito who just grinned. "It would also appear you got another heist note, I would like to help solve it." That's where Shinichi interrupted.

"I've already solved it Hakuba-san, Nakamori-san." She stated calmly and Nakamori's eye twitched. Aoko clapped happily, and Hakuba looked between the inspector and Shinichi with a grin. It would appear she really has been helping them out since his trip to England. And the inspector obviously didn't like getting shown up.

"Fine," The older man grumbled. "Let's go to my office."

' _Someone's not happy_.' Pandora giggled and Shinichi scoffed slightly as she looked at Nakamori's face. After helping Kaito up, they all crammed into the inspector's office.

"Before you explain, how did you get the note?" Nakamori asked, his hands twitching as he refrained himself from pulling on her cheeks to make sure it wasn't KID trying to mock him. Shinichi saw this, sighed, and pulled on her cheeks to show him it was her. Everyone else followed. Kaito did so we a ironic smile.

"It was in my mail box." She lied with ease. It was easier because there was in fact a note found in her mail box. She felt Kaito tense beside her.

' _Not that kind of note_.' Pandora said darkly in her head, her arms mentally crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Do you have it with you?" Hakuba asked and she fished it out of her pocket, her hands brushing over the flower clip that she put in there purely on instinct.

"I do, and I can safely tell you the Heist will be located at Beika museum in the recently added dome building addiction. The target is the twin gems known as _Gemini's crater_. Both gems, are the same in everything but color and for some reason when found, they were attached. The date is on June 1st in three days time at 6:30pm. Rather early for his heists but not unheard of."

"What about that.. warning thing at the bottom?" The inspector asked and Hakuba looked over the note.

"I believe he is going to pull of his stunt with an accomplice disguised as himself. Basically, you'll be dealing with two thieves in one night." She smiled. Aoko blinked and Hakuba groaned as he imagined two KIDs running around dying his hair and many other scaring things.

"Two..?" The inspector cringed.

"Yes," Shinichi nodded and Pandora laughed. "Two." And then she left and Kaito disappeared right after, leaving some unexplained answers for Hakuba as he gazed over the note and a very frustrated inspector.

"Wait, does that mean Aoko will have to make two Anti-KID posters?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

 _ **We are literally so near the action now! I hope you're excited! Drop me a review please, it helps me write fast. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is rather crappy, I'm just.. yeah you know what, I'm not going to give you my list of excuses. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I didn't. But the action is coming soon, so I hope to feel it'll be easier writing it since I can't wait to get to it myself.**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


	8. Suits for soon-to-be thieves

_High school sucks. Life sucks. I suck. I am sooooo sorry! this is suuuuuper late! And also very crappy because I wanted to make the next chapter even more special. I originally wanted to bring Lupin and the gang in but decided against it just recently._

 _Words:2862_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, nor do I own Magic Kaito(u)._

* * *

"Okiya Subaru-san." Shinichi started seriously at the dining table that night. Kaito was on her right, not leaving for both support and what little information he could gather that even through discrete conversation. "I _knew_ something was off about you. I'm only glad it isn't bad." She slid the note and both bullets over the table. "A warning," She said simply.

The man stared at her before turning to the note. The barely there eye widening was comical to Kaito, but he made no verbal opinion of the matter.

"Where did you-"

"It was in the mailbox. Tell me, though, does the FBI know you're alive? Jodie-sensei has not made it seem so. However, I'm very well versed in the saying, ' _Appearances can be deceiving_.' It would also appear we both need to be careful since she's marked us down at the moment." Shinichi said and Kaito sighed. Either Shinichi was being cryptic on the topic out of habit or she was doing it on purpose because of him.

Either way, the phantom thief hated how caution and stern Shinichi seemed when ' _they_ ' -as she liked to call them- were the topic. Maybe, he mused, it was his desire to make people happy. To make people laugh or smile. Or, another part of his mind -he suspected it to be the part that mostly agreed with his heart- It was simply because it was Shinichi and he had a strange pull towards her.

His lips curled up in a confused sort of excitement. Really, like a detective, he liked to solve things. This was no exception.

"I suppose I'll need to be more cautious," Subaru Okiya said, his voice finally registering in Kaito's mind. "We shouldn't hide. That would make them question more things. You should also do something about your prints." He looked towards her black gloves which always seem to be there since the mailbox incident. "Gloves won't suffice for long." Shinichi let out a sigh, a wry smile on her lips.

"I know. I've already been found out many times over the course of the past two years, but I've always managed to get back under the radar."

' _Irish..._ ' Pandora whispered into the detective's mind and Shinichi clenched her jaw tensely, memories flooding to her mind at the most unwanted times.

' _I wish I could have saved him_.' She mumbled back to Pandora, a bitter edge of regret to her voice. Pandora winced in the way only a magical jewel could, berating herself for bringing it up.

"About that, and I have been curious. Where have you been?" The man asked, and Kaito had stayed silent but did narrow his eyes at the way this man seemed to _know_. Shinichi did to for that matter and Subaru grinned. "Of course," he said, and Kaito knew Shinichi was asking a question only with her eyes. "I do know, but I don't suspect he does."

"No, Kaito doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him yet. He has his own little problems to deal with at the moment." She said vaguely, causing Okiya to think (his eyes narrowing once more) before nodding. The magician himself pouted. It wasn't fair that Shinichi got to help with his problems and he couldn't help with hers.

' _I feel as if I'm forgetting something._ ' The guardian told the jewel who hummed an agreement.

As Shinichi got up, Subaru stopped her, leading her to the garage.

"Your parents finally got this shipped over. They wanted me to tell you, happy late birthday." He said, his voice amused as Shinichi blinked twice, attempting to say something. Kaito himself stared dumbly, registering the words carefully.

 _It was Meitantei-sans birthday and I didn't know?_

"B-birthday?" The detective herself stuttered before her eyes went wide. "Oh," He mouth opened as she stared at her present. "May 4th. _That's_ why Ran was so mad that day. I was on a case for two days straight.."

' _Wow.._ ' Pandora coughed and Shinichi laughed nervously.

"Shinichi, your parents gave you a car?" Kaito finally managed to say as he admired one of the newer models of a black Ferrari. The detective herself could only nod as reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the keys Okiya Subaru threw at her.

"Apparently."

"Can you drive?" Kaito sounded skeptical and Shinichi glared as Pandora chuckled.

"I have my license, yes."

"But you just turned 17. How can you have your license already?" He asked skeptically and Shinichi paused, digging her wallet out of her pocket to chuck it at him. He caught it on instinct and stared at the picture of a 16-year-old Shinichi, not a lick of emotion on her face.

"Got one in America." She shrugged as Pandora giggled. It wasn't one of her best pictures and she was actually a little irritated when they took it. A case caused that. _Go figure_.

"I see.." Kaito said simply, still amazed as Subaru made quick work to disappear like he usually did when he was done with whatever task given. Pandora noticed him sneaking out and sent Shinichi an image of Lupin sneaking through high vaulted security as a comparison. The image made the detective laugh before she broke out into a fond smile. "So, are we going back to my house?" The thief suddenly asked and Shinichi nodded in thought.

"Get in the car," She smirked. "I've always liked driving Ferrari's. Especially in high-speed chases. It's rather enthralling to be honest." Kaito blanched, his indigo eyes worried.

"You aren't going to kill us, are you?" He asked with a nervous laugh, his mouth tipped up in a false smile that kept twitching. Shinichi blinked curiously, saying nothing as a smile made its way onto her face.

' _Not kill you, no. Scar you for life.. Perhaps.'_ Pandora purred, chuckling in the detective's mind and Shinichi rolled her eyes as both her and the thief got into the car.

' _Don't exaggerate_.' The detective chided the magical jewel. _'If anything, this daredevil in my passenger seat is going to enjoy this car ride_. _He also going to need to get used to it. I have a feeling that we'll be having to make a lot of escapes and/or chases one day knowing the people we're dealing with_.'

' _Oh,_ ' Pandora hummed. ' _Does that mean you're considering his offer to help, Shin-chan?_ '

Shinichi scowled, her hands gripping the key tightly as she turned the key to the right, successfully starting the car. A deep breath and she felt the tension ease out of her shoulders as she drove off, paying no mind to a worried indigo stare directed at her hands where they gripped the steering wheel firmly.

' _I don't_ _want him to get hurt._ ' She replied to the jewel after a while, her eyes soft and trained on the road before her. ' _I don't want anyone to get hurt._ '

' _Shin-chan,_ ' Pandora whispered so the detective couldn't hear even though the jewel was in her mind. ' _Why can't you see I don't want you to get hurt as well?'_

 _'Huh?'_ Shinichi asked the gem who smiled sadly.

 _'It's nothing, Shinichi.'_ Pandora stated in mock cheer, feeling a suspicious aura surrounding the detective. A light smile only a gem could give made the detective relax. ' _It's nothing, focus on driving._ '

A red light and the little patter of footsteps had the car drawing to a halt. Azure eyes watched the passing kids carefully as they crossed the road right in front of her Ferrari. The detective hummed sadly, a bittersweet smile etching its way onto her face.

"You okay?" A voice asked, making her tense in surprise. A warm hand lifted her chin and her eyes were peeled slowly away from the children to instead the face of a concerned magician. "You look a little pale. Are you sick? Do you want me to drive?" He asked, firing out questions by the second.

"I'm fine," Shinichi said genuinely. Sure, a little melodramatic, but as much as she was- not that she'd ever admit- flattered by the thief's concern, it wasn't needed.

' _Would you,_ ' Pandora paused, making a chewing sound. ' _Like some popcorn with that?_ '

' _Shut up._ '

' _Rude,_ ' Pandora muttered, rolling her golden eyes as she appeared in the back seat of the Ferrari, popcorn in hand. _'And you call me a drama queen when you're here being all emotionally dramatic with some random kids.'_

 _'H-how?!'_ Shinichi exclaimed mentally in surprise as she looked at the mirrored version of herself _. 'I thought you couldn't maintain a physical appearance that long..'_

 _'I've been practicing.'_ The jewel simply shrugged and Shinichi was unaware of Kaito magic-ing her to the passengers seat in concern as hr instead started to drive.

"Meitantei~" Kaito teased in his kid voice when the detective finally noticed what was going on around her. She took a deep breath and placed her head into her lap, sighing as she felt insanity chip away at what little sanity was left.

"What, KID?" She grumbled, since, of course, two could play at that game. She could almost feel KID's brows furrowing up in confusion at her rather fatal position. "Can't you see I'm trying to think?"

"It looks to me like you're dying, not thinking," Kaito said, happily swerving the car through the road.

"What a wonderful way to compliment a person, Kaito." She said sarcastically. The thief merely chuckled. Looking up towards the supposed-to-be-night sky, the detective marveled at how long the sun wanted to stay up.

' _Maybe it's because it's summer!_ ' Pandora piped up sarcastically, her voice light and humorous as she clapped her hands in the back seat. Shinichi sighed, her eye twitching the slightest bit.

"Hey, Kaito." Shinichi hummed. Kaito turned towards her, still expertly driving, but most of his attention was on her. "I propose a stress relieving class." She stated simply and the teenager smirked.

"I've been waiting," he grinned. Shinichi scoffed, turning her head to look at the scenery.

"Of course you have. You sound rather confident about it as well." She replied, not turning back to see Kaito gazing over at her as he expertly drove against traffic. Pandora chuckled at the Phantom thiefs antics as she too, stared at Shinichi who appeared oblivious of the eyes on her. "We'll just have to see who'll win."

"That we shall, Shin-chan~" Kaito teased, indigo eyes narrowed when he called out her name. The taunt and the name itself would ensure her actions to stay strong rather than to hold back like he knew she tended to do on occasion.

Pulling up into the Kuroba household, Kaito startled his mother who happened to be walking through the front door, groceries in hand. Nevertheless, the previous Phantom Lady shrugged off their sudden arrival in turn to go greet her favorite detective and thief. Smiling slightly, the older woman knew Toichi would laugh at her if he ever saw the way she reacted around a detective. _A detective_ , for criminal's sake!

She couldn't bring herself to dislike Shinichi, though. She reminded her of Yusaku and Yukiko all rolled up in one but at the same time she had this on originality about herself. And Kaito also seemed to be quite fond of said detective. At the thought, she grinned.

"Kaa-san!" The magician exclaimed, jumping out of the driver's seat and leaving Shinichi to get the keys before getting out herself. Unknown to all but the detective, Pandora once more retreated back into the gem to save both her energy and appearance in case either Kaito or Chikage touched her by accident.

"Shinichi-chan!" Chikage shouted, pouncing on the detective, dropping the groceries in the process while she completely disregarded her son even as he pouted at her neglection. The detective who she glomped, pleadingly looked at Kaito as she felt stiff in the older woman's grasp.

' _Aw!_ ' Pandora cooed. ' _Is Shin-chan getting hugged_?'

"Kaa-san," Kaito huffed childishly. "You're scaring Shin-chan."

"Don't call me that." The detective seethed not knowing if she was berating Kaito or Pandora as she was still stiff as a rock in Chikage's grasp and Kaito's mother had a bit too much fun making her feel uncomfortable.

"Shin-chan~" Kaito shouted happily, hugging both her and his mother in act of retaliation of being scolded. Chikage giggled happily before breaking off the hug.

"I thought you guys wouldn't be back until tomorrow since it's getting rather late." She stated as her eyes that were much like Kaito's looked curiously at the car. "Who's?" She asked, her hand pointing to the black Ferrari. Kaito grinned.

"It's mine." The detective replied, shooting Kaito a glare. "However, a certain thief has taken quite fondly to it."

"It was rather fun to drive," He admitted slyly, not at all trying to look the least bit guilty for stealing her car. Even if momentarily.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not only the car he's fond of~" Chikage sing-songed mysteriously, disappearing into the house with the forgotten groceries. Both teens raised an eyebrow at her words; Pandora sighed happily.

' _She understands..._ ' The jewel said happily, grinning as she plotted all the ways to get her way for her and now Chikage's common interest. MatchMaking~! Oh joy!

' _Understand what_?' Shinichi asked as Kaito dragged her inside. Pandora didn't reply, Choosing only instead to grin smugly, knowing she was getting on the detectives last nerves by not telling her.

"-and then there's the KID suit since you're the counterpart in the act." The magician rambled and Shinichi vaguely became aware that he had been saying some very important things while she was chatting with a certain uncooperative jewel. "We're going to have to hide your feminine features somehow, as well."

"Excuse me?" She asked, her tone clearly confused. Kaito blinked at her, unfazed.

"I said you need to try on the spare KID suit." He repeated. Or, at least she thought he did since she hadn't exactly been listening the first time. "The heist is coming up soon, you know."

"Oh, okay." She mumbled and Kaito raised an eyebrow as he thrust a pile of white clothes in her hand along with a wrap of bandages... What? Pandora choked on a laugh. Oh, 'hide feminine features'...Oh.

It was embarrassing. Something Shinichi normally wouldn't say, but she couldn't help but feel that way with all of Pandora's taunting remarks and catcalls as she changed behind a screen. And once she was in the suit, and as Kaito had put it- all her feminine features were hidden - she got commented on about how she'd make the _perfect_ looking gentleman if she was a male- all according to a certain gem. If she could hit Pandora, Shinichi was sure she would have done it long ago.

Instead, she flicked her locket in retaliation causing a loud ' _Hey_!' to resound in her head.

Placing the monocle over her right eye, she stuffed all her hair securely into the hat for the moment before she stepped out from behind the screen and walked over to Kaito where he was hunched over blueprints of the museum. Tapping on his shoulder, he jolted, his fake glasses sliding down his nose in surprise.

A curious glance towards them made him laugh. "Helps me concentrates sometimes," He explained, referring to the fake glasses. Pandora let out a low whistle.

' _Not many people can pull off glasses, but I suppose Kaito isn't one of those people._ ' Pandora giggled.

"Whoa, you look like me!" The thief suddenly exclaimed, already standing and turning the detective around in multiple circles to exam her from every angle. "This will work out better than I had originally hoped." Shinichi nodded, letting the expert in disguise handle the situation. "You might want to put valuables like that necklace away during the heist, though." Shinichi's hand shot up to protect the locket that dangled loosely around her neck.

"I would rather not," she replied, tense and the magician blinked as he realized he said something that seemed rather sensitive. "I'll take care of it."

"If you say so, Shin-chan.." He mumbled, a little sad that Shinichi seemed to place all her defenses up once more within his presence. And right after he got her to calm down.. "So," he said teasingly. "What about that match?"

Three minutes later, he was sprawled out on the floor, not even able to wither around in pain because withering around hurt too.

* * *

 _And because, I KEPT YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG! Here is a special teaser into the next chapter!_

Chaos. That was just another word to describe one of Kaitou KID's heist. Pure and utterly undeniable _chaos_. Flashes of white. Flashes of red. Flashes of green. Colors, feathers, glitter, and birds everywhere mixed in with the lingering confusion that was practically radiating off the task force as they tried to follow the order of two Nakamori-keibu's. Aoko stood there, somewhere in the middle of the room, holding up two Anti KID posters as she glanced around the room, thankfully not targeted by either of the KID's.

"He's the fake, dammit!" One of the Keibu shouted and the officers who surrounded both glanced at one another with uncertainty. "What are you waiting for? GET HIM!"

* * *

 _Alright, I'm still not forgiven. Probably never will be since it will only get more hectic with all the school projects they are throwing at me along with my usual assignments and homework. This was crap, I know. Just not enough time to put that much effort in but I have been trying and I promise I will do my best on the next chapter even if I have to sacrifice a couple of homework hours to do so. Anyways, reviews are always inspiration, so drop one?_

 _-Neonkoi_


	9. Chaotic Crisis

_**Yes, it has been forever. No, I can not promise scheduled updates. I sincerely apologise.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito(u)!**_

 _ **Wordcount: 2887**_

* * *

Chaos. That was just another word to describe one of Kaitou KID's heist. Pure and utterly undeniable _chaos_. Flashes of white. Flashes of red. Flashes of green. Colors, feathers, glitter, and birds everywhere mixed in with the lingering confusion that was practically radiating off the task force as they tried to follow the order of two Nakamori-keibu's. Aoko stood there, somewhere in the middle of the room, holding up two Anti-KID posters as she glanced around the room, thankfully not targeted by either of the KID's.

"He's the fake, dammit!" One of the Keibu shouted and the officers who surrounded both glanced at one another with uncertainty. "What are you waiting for? GET HIM!" The officers made a step to move forward but stopped with another shout followed.

"Don't get me, you idiots! He's the FAKE!" The other Keibu, the one they were about to pounce on shouted loudly. A rather small, scared task force member bravely stood forward.

"H-how do we know you'r-re n-not lying to u-us?" He stuttered out. In was nerve wrecking to be under the eye of both Nakamori and KID. Whichever one may be. A few other members of the force shouted their agreement.

"I-" both Keibu's blanched, looking at one another before glaring. "I don't know! He's THE FAKE! GET HIM!" They shouted in sync and the task force sighed loudly, collectively. Because that really wasn't making it better. And oddly enough, both Keibu's started to dance around ridiculously almost as if they were mirrors as they copied each other's movements. Right hand forward. Left leg bent into a yoga position. _Just what were they doing?_

The other KID who finally stopped glittering everyone to gaze at the scene only raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Because seriously, _what the hell was happening_? And serious mistake. Other not-Keibu KID dogged a poster before grinning wildly.

"Ojou-san. That wasn't very nice. And here I was _trying_ to keep you _out_ of the chaos." The thief purred, flicking the anti-KID poster away. "If you insist, however, I have this wonderful glitter that would go so well with your complexion. It's up to you."

Nakamori Aoko's resolve faltered and she took a few stuttering footsteps backward. "N-no thank you?"

The not-Nakamori-disguised KID shrugged. "Your loss." A sense of overwhelming relief filled the inspector's daughter the moment the white-clad thief had left. Well, she hummed, she knew one thing for sure. She was not getting back into this mess. Time to find something to hide behind. Huh, that pillar looked like it'd do nicely.

"Oh come on! You're telling me you guys can p-predict each other's movements? Or KID can- wh- I don't even..." A task force member shouted, his hair already in the midst of being pulled out. Both Nakamori's ignored him, but the other KID thought his black hair was a bit dull. Neon green dye should fix that up just nicely. "OH COME ON!"

"I'm tiring of this game." One of the Keibu's finally said, stopping and bowing. The other- real Nakamori stopped as well, face red in anger. "I think I'll join my companion now. I left you a note in the case. Oh, but be careful, it's rigged. What fun would it be otherwise?" A puff of smoke and the disguise was dropped.

With doves following him like a mini army, the thief walked calmly away to where the other thief was leaning casually against the case. The task force was made to follow but found themselves to be glued down to the floor, unable to go anywhere without taking off their shoes and getting their bare feet stuck instead.

Identical twin grins were the last thing they saw at the heist that day. Nakamori Aoko was proud of her decision to stay behind the pillar. After all, she was wearing new shoes.

Meanwhile, both KID's in identically pristine white suits fled to the roof where the cheering crowd below could be heard, drowning out any other coherent voices. Shinichi grimaced under the shades of her hat. "Noisy." Kaito merely grinned, enjoying the attention much like a cat lying on the window sill would enjoy the warm sun.

' _You have to admit_.' Pandora finally popped up from being previously silent throughout the whole heist, seeing as she was happy enough just watching everything transpire amusingly. Well, after she tagged the enemy of course. ' _That KID truly is popular. And probably has more fans than the most popular celebrities._ '

' _I really don't want to know what that'd do to Kaito's ego if he found out you said that.._ ' Shinichi told the gem who let out a small chuckle. ' _More importantly, did the plan go smoothly?_ '

Pandora felt the nervous edge to the detective's tone and reassured her with a warm burst of energy that seemed to make the locket pulse where it was tucked into Shinichi's shirt. The previous discomfort faded gently away and Pandora took that time to reply. ' _Everything went well, I know their location. On the other building actually, but they're not going to make a move. They want KID to find me and then take me. He's technically, involuntarily that is, a valuable asset. But also expendable, unfortunately.'_

 _'I see..'_ Was the solemn reply.

"So, _accomplice_ -san." Kaito all but purred from under his hat. "Do you think we lured the snakes? I'm sure we'll get the tag on them next time. I have a feeling they won't be missing the next heist." Shinichi smirked. How to play this card? How to play it~?

"We won't have to worry about that," She started slowly, her hat tilted to hide her smirk in the shadows and voice deliberately slow and soft as if talking to a startled child. Well, she was talking to _KID_. Pandora chuckled. "The bug has already been planted." KID started, bent between being amused and alarmed. How? When? And Where?

"We now know their location." Kaito blinked his indigo eyes in confusion. This was the biggest step he'd ever gotten to getting information about them and he wasn't sure how to respond. It made him shake, but he felt _exhilarated_ all at once. "What do we do next?" He smiled sincerely, placing a kiss on the back of the detective's glove covered hand.

"Ara ara, Meitantei-san, what else to do but fly?"

 _They jumped._

Frostbitten noses, laughing breaths and teasing yells of rivalry. Twists, turns, the wind, the moon, the pocketed jewel! He was a step closer! Closer than ever to putting his father's murderers in jail. And it was all thanks to that brilliant enigma flying and laughing right beside him. He wouldn't question how she got to _them._ Yet, that is. He'd rather just enjoy the wind, the smile on her face and the azure ocean in her shining eyes. Beautiful, serene, impossible perfect.

" _Tanoshikatta_ , Kaito. Thank you." Shinichi's cheeks were tinted pink from the air, her black skinny jeans and long sleeve black shirt hugging her body as she sat down in the Kuroba family kitchen. "I have this for you." A pair of black framed glasses were gently placed on the counter as she slid her own pair on. "These have a tracking device enabled in them. We can now find and follow their location. Ready for a chase?"

"Of course, _Shin-chan_."

 _'He just called you Shin-chan~'_ Pandora teased, the jewel's voice giddy from all the excitement buzzing around her life.

 _'I noticed, thank you captain obvious._ ' The detective rolled her eyes, her breath exasperated. "I'll call in favors with the F.B.I. They'll be there before us and we'll observe whether or not we'll need to interfere."

"I understand." The younger male pouted. And here he wanted to play pranks on them. Rainbow hair would certainly make their style of all black more colorful and lively. O' the mischief that was running circles through his head, and he couldn't act upon any of it.

The outside air bit into the young detective's skin and she shivered, Pandora sending warm sparks through her body and making sure she wasn't overheard by Kaito. The familiar red bow tie brushed lightly against her fingers as she turned the dial to Conan's sound and pitch. She hated using the F.B.I like this, but...

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

The red phone with the soccer ball charm dialed. _Click_. " _Cool Kid? It's been awhile_."

"Ahaha," Shinichi- Conan- laughed nervously into the phone. "I need your help. Well, my _cousin_ needs your help. Do you know Kudou Shinichi by any chance, Jodie-sensei?" A hum greeted her statically through the phone. "She's a detective."

" _Ah_!" A sign of recognition. " _The newly returned famous detective?_ "

"Yes, that one." Conan sighed. "Um, you see. She's actually been after the B.O and has tracked down a possible side branch. She has their location now. Seeing as she doesn't want to involve the police into this mess and she knows, through means I can't explain, that the F.B.I are in fact involved, she's willing to give you their location pronto. Can you go after them now?"

' _God, Shinichi. You don't sound like a little kid despite the voice and it's kinda scaring me._ ' Pandora whispered to the detective mentally. Shinichi shrugged, her physical body moving. She was out of practice at the child act and Jodie-sensei knew what Conan was like when he was serious about something. This was a serious situation. And it wouldn't lead to too much suspicion either.

" _T-that's a lot to swallow_." The agent muttered. " _Do you know the general location? It may take awhile to get there._ " Conan hummed through the bow tie, glasses suddenly being slid behind her ears with the GPS functions turned on.

"The one she bugged is currently near Beika, actually. Are you near that area?"

 _"About 20 minutes away. I assume I'll be meeting this girl there_?" Jodie-sensei took a deep breath on the other side of the phone before continuing. " _I hope you know what you're talking about cool kid. Can I have Kudou-sans number?"_ "

"Of course, she'll give you the actual coordinates. You'll also be meeting her partner" The phone was quickly hung up before she could ask more questions and Shinichi quickly typed her own number to the agent with shaking fingers along with the message to hurry. A message confirming it was sent had her breathing a sigh of relief. Not moments later, her actual full grown self's phone rang displaying the American's number.

"Hello," Shinichi greeted calmly and professionally. "I assume you're Jodie-san?" She could almost see the agent blink in surprise.

" _Yes, this is she- Now, let's get straight down to business."_

"Of course."

It wasn't more than half an hour later that a group of fully armed agents and one detective and magician surrounded an abandoned warehouse, closing in on the criminal syndicate inside. A gas canister slid into a large room, white smoke using its properties to lull unsuspecting foes asleep with a sharp hiss. Snipers covered all of the windows leading outside and other agents blocked the doors, rendering it nearly impossible for escape. Throughout the orderly yet turbulent operaction, many people were dragged out and secured into armed vehicles.

The agents simply decided not to comment on how many of them suddenly had unnatural shades of pinks and purples in their hair and why a certain indigo eyed teen was eying them all with a tight smile, his fingers rolling balls of dye that were lightly staining his hands.

It wasn't until Shinichi purposely curled up next to Kaito at his house and on his couch that she asked the question that had been burning in her mind all throughout the duration of capturing Snake and the others. "How are you holding up?" Her voice was quiet and she furrowed her brows at how it actually felt nice to be pressed at his side, and how she enjoyed the fact he relaxed just by being in her mere presence. She reminded herself stubbornly that, this was just to make him feel better.

No other motive. It's simply because Shinichi knew people, especially people like Kaito, craved physical contact when in emotional states such as these. And she was willing to give him that physical contact.

"I'm not sure." It was after moments of silence that the thief finally spoke, his voice holding this far away vibe that told Shinichi he was still trying to calculate the situation, much like herself. "It feels artificial, like none of it ever happened and I'm going to wake up and they're still going to be wrecking havoc. But then there's this ecstatic part of me that is ready to move on and let them rot for what they did." Calloused hands circled Shinichi's waist and she held her breath. "I don't want to quit being KID." The detective sighed softly, smiling.

"Then don't." Her voice whispered out soothingly and Kaito's hand ran through her hair gently, brushing out the windswept curly locks. Her own hands found themselves behind his back as she hugged him much like he was doing her. The contact felt surprisingly comforting. "You still have to find Pandora don't you?" At the jewels indignant shout, she chuckled. Kaito hummed an affirmative response, his head now tiredly resting on hers. "Then let that goal be your new motivation."

"Thank you," he muttered sincerely.

"Don't thank me," she scolded. "I already told you, didn't I? I'm not helping you find the jewel." Kaito laughed, pulling away, his eyes shining in mirth.

"Yeah, I remember. I'll make sure to leave you out of such affairs" He jumped up off the couch, his conflicted emotions no longer there to bother him as Shinichi herself gently got off the couch. "Are you hungry?" He grinned, before glaring at her body. "You're too skinny."

Not wanting to argue, she muttered out an affirmative before telling him she was going to take a walk and that she'd be back within an hour.

Just like that, everything turned backwards. She was already fifteen minutes walking distance away from the house when she noticed she was being closely followed by a shadow. With hands in her pockets and shoulders tense, she carefully glanced back to see a slick black car following her at a slow pace and tinted windows rolled down to reveal a silver handgun and smirking Vermouth.

"I'm sorry, Silver bullet, but you're my assignment and you have to come with me."

' _Shin_ -'

' _Shh, Pandora. Give me a second._ '

"What does the B.O want with me? I've kept a low profile. They shouldn't have the evidence that I'm even alive." Vermouth's icy blue eyes shifted down to the gloves covering Shinichi's hands and she smiled.

"They didn't. Even with the news regarding your return, they were hell bent that you were a fraud like I persuaded them you were, but then some questions came up." Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned berating. "Why would a fraud know about us? Why was a fraud spotted with the F.B.I taking down those fools that pursued a magical jewel of immortality, not even an hour ago. We've been keeping tabs and too many things just didn't add up. You might as well come with me so we don't have to involve any more people."

"On one condition." Shinichi's mind buzzed. Her actions have been careless. They potentially put the things she cherished into jeopardy as well and she wasn't about to risk anything else if she could get Vermouth to help her. She trusted the woman to an extent that she did in fact not want to kill her and that had to be enough for now.

' _You can't be serious_ ,' Pandora whined. ' _We're not getting in a car with a crazy psychopath!_ '

' _You're right_ ,' Shinichi agreed, smiling wryly. 'We're _not_.'

"And what is this condition?" Vermouth asked spinning the gun expertly in her hand and Shinichi was sure the safety was indeed off.

"I get to leave one clue. " She said, her hands already pulling the locket out from under her shirt.

"Go on," Vermouth yawned.

' _No._ ' Pandora said, voice serious. ' _You're my guardian. You can't just separate from me._ '

' _You agreed with me that night, you know? That you stay close to friends but stay closer to enemies. I need to go. I need to protect them. Everyone. And I fear this is the only path at the moment. We'll get through this. We always do._ ' The detective let out a deep shaky breath. ' _I'm sorry, Pan-chan._ ' Her silver locket clattered to the ground and Shinichi into her thumb hard, smearing the blood on it's shiny surface. ' _Kai will keep you safe. Reveal yourself at your own will. I'll miss you.'_

 _'Don't you dare.'_

 _'Goodbye Pandora.'_

The car door slammed shut and the blood smeared locket was left on the ground, a panicked jewel inside as the connection to the detective grew dimmer and she could barely hold a location. Pandora understood what she had to do. If she was close enough, the connection she had with Shinichi would automatically rekindle and Kaito would be able to find her. They would be able to find her. Even though it meant working with a charming magician that may or may not want to destroy her. She would find Shinichi again.

* * *

 ** _Wow, I'm such a crappy writer at the moment! I'm so sorry! But comments certainly help so if you could review, I'd love that! I need feedback people! Thank you all, and I hope you guys somehow enjoyed this!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


End file.
